After Hogwarts
by Ruhin
Summary: Draco and Hermione are friends. Do they want to take their relationship further? Voldemort's been defeated, but all evil is not gone from the wizarding world. Somewhere, a terrible force is gaining power. Mainly from Hermione's point of view. R & R!
1. Last Day

After Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1 – Last Day  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the flowers were blooming and a buzz of activity could be felt in the air. Students were out and about, laughing, chattering, playing and having a good time. Yet the girl standing at her window, watching the carefree scene before her, was far from happy. She had grown very pretty over the years, her chestnut curls losing their unmanageable look, and her intense brown eyes growing softer and more relaxed. Her face was also intelligent and altogether very attractive. However, at the moment, her thoughts were focussed on things more important that her appearance and it took two knocks to make her realize someone was at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. "It's me," came a male voice. The girl's face hardened. "What do you want?" "Can I please come in?" She didn't reply. "Thanks." The door opened and a young man of seventeen came in. Even though the girl was annoyed at him, she couldn't help thinking he looked great. He had very light blonde hair that fell, since recently, with a careless elegance into his eyes, which were a wonderful shade of grey. His nose was straight, without being pointed, and his lips could form the most breathtaking lopsided smile. At the moment, his handsome face had a pleading expression on it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the girl asked, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione! Don't go all 'Malfoy' on me!" replied the boy. "Why not? If you can call me mudblood, I can call you Malfoy!" retorted Hermione. "Look, that was a joke and you know it! I didn't mean it and if I'd known you'd get so upset, I would never have said it!" he pleaded. Hermione didn't reply. "I'm really sorry, Hermione," the boy came closer. "It's alright," she said with a sigh. "I'm just upset so about leaving Hogwarts and I want everything to be perfect on the last day so I can always remember it. I'm sorry if I've been grouchy." "Hey, you don't have to apologise...we're all upset about leaving, but we've got so many things to look forward to - you've got your column at the Prophet and I've got my Auror training...it'll be great!" he consoled her. "I know, I'll get over it. But for now, I just want to enjoy our time left at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "You know, Draco, I'm really going to miss this place." "Of course you are and you deserve to enjoy your time here, but you're not going to if you stay shut up in this room the whole day!" scolded Draco. "Come out, let's do something!" Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay, let's go!"

So they left the head girl's room and were just going down the steps to the entrance hall when they ran into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The years had improved Harry and he grown into quite a good-looking young man. His dark hair was still as unmanageable as ever, but it added a certain charm to his face. He also had a wise look in his green eyes and had grown up a lot after defeating Voldemort once and for all in a duel. Ron looked much the same as ever, with his red hair and freckles. He, too, had become a little more serious after taking part in the Great Fight against Voldemort, but neither he nor he had lost their sense of humour and their seventh year at Hogwarts had been filled with harmless pranks.

"Harry! Ron!" cried Hermione. "Thank goodness you're here! Now we can all be together." She frowned at the look on their faces. "Oh, come on! It's our last day! You can put aside your rivalry for one day!" "Where are we going?" asked Ron. "I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade and maybe meet up with the rest at Three Broomsticks," she replied. "I also have to get a few things, so let's step on it!" The three boys reluctantly agreed to go together and the four left.

The village of Hogsmeade was packed with students. Some were enjoying the wonderful weather, some were talking over butterbeer, some were buying last- minute supplies and gifts to take home and some were getting their fortune read by a Madame Frulooka, an eccentric woman who was in Hogsmeade for a short time and much in demand. Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione made their way through the crowd into Three Broomsticks, where they ordered four butterbeers and sat down to talk. They talked about all things and for a very long time and it almost seemed as if all rivalry was forgotten, until one remark brought it up again. They had been discussing their careers; Harry was going to train as an Auror and Ron was going to be Keeper for a local quidditch team near his home.

"You actually found a team to take you, Weasley? I bet they haven't heard of your first game," sneered Draco. Ron coloured as he always did when that memory was brought up. "Shut up, Malfoy," he said dangerously. "What? You haven't told them? Well, they're in for a shock!" laughed Draco. "Hey, Malfoy, how'd you like a makeover?" asked Harry, clenching his fists. "You certainly need it and I'd more than happy to give you one!" Draco's face hardened. Hermione decided it was time to intervene and put her hands between them. "All right, stop! Halt! Really, I wish you boys would act a little more mature! Ron, we all know you've improved a lot since that game and there's no need for you to get so touchy. Harry, kindly keep your thoughts about Draco's appearance to yourself. And, Draco, as headboy, I really wish you would have a little more sense and stop these fights instead of instigating them! There is absolutely no need for you to bring up that game when you yourself have told me how much you think Ron's improved since then!" Draco coloured and mumbled something. Harry and Ron looked at each other with surprise and disbelief on their faces. Hermione looked satisfied. "There! And I wish you all would remember that this is our last day at Hogwarts and I will not permit you to waste it by quarrelling like first- years! Now apologise to each other. Draco, you first." "What? Why me first?" Perceiving the look on Hermione's face, Draco looked sulky and said, "Oh, all right! Stuff and bother! I'm sorry, Ron. Harry." Again Harry and Ron looked surprised. Then Ron said, "It's all right. I'm...er...sorry for being so, umm, touchy." "And I'm sorry for, er, commenting on your appearance." said Harry.

"Good. I'm glad you boys have made up. Now let's pay and leave this place; I want to look at some books," said Hermione. "Hermione!" wailed all three boys together. "We've just finished the NEWTS!" cried Draco. "It's our last day!" cried Ron. "Yeah, can't you leave your books out of it?" cried Harry. "No, I cannot!" retorted Hermione. "If you think that just because we're leaving school I'm going to stop studying, then you're wrong! There are so many spells out there that we haven't even heard of and so many things that they don't teach us at school; I, for one, am not going to sit back and do nothing about it." After a short struggle, the boys gave in. Ron groaned. Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. And they left.

They made their way once again through the crowd to Walton's, a book and stationary shop. They went in and Ron was disgusted at the new sparkle in Hermione's eyes. She started at the very beginning of the shop and slowly made her way through to the end. After about half an hour in the shop, she carried three books in her hand to the counter and looked satisfied. "I didn't think they would have Octavia Mellhorn's _Most Amazing Spells_, but this is their last copy and I'm really glad we got here in time! Marcus Leventhol's _Protecting Magical Creatures_ looks good, though I've never heard anything about it. But Desmond Goshart's _Walking With The Beasts_ is a regular encyclopaedia of information!" And so Hermione went on in this fashion, in the shop, outside the shop and all the way back to Hogwarts.

Finally, the boys asked her to stop. "Hermione, this may be your idea of a great way to spend our last day, but it's not ours, so please, STOP!" said Ron. She looked as if she was about to say something in protest, but decided against it. "All right, we could always go to the library and see what's new there." "HERMIONE!" She laughed. "I was kidding! Much as I would like it, I'm willing to sacrifice it for your company." "That's a big compliment coming from her," whispered Ron to Harry and Draco.

So the four made their way to the lake, where they met up with Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati and Padma. To everyone's surprise but Hermione's, Draco uttered no protest at spending time with so many Gryffindors and, on the contrary, was most agreeable and amusing.

Draco Malfoy, once the most proud, arrogant Slytherin in Hogwarts, had changed over the years. He had matured and learned to think for himself. He was no longer guided by what his father said and questioned that man's views and beliefs. He had been appointed headboy and since Hermione was headgirl, she had gotten to know him better. She had urged the changes in him, introducing him to a life that was far from the dark side, but was fun. She had been weary at first, wondering whether he would accept her friendship and accept that life, but he had, for reasons unknown even to himself. Sometimes, shadows of his past would come up and he had not yet learnt to be friends with Ron or Harry, but he had learnt to keep his nasty retorts to himself. Only Hermione knew what an effort it had been at first to him. Only she knew exactly how much he had changed. And she respected him for it, as he respected her, and so they had become very good friends. Harry and Ron had been puzzled at first, but eventually they accepted Hermione's friendship with Draco and though they didn't share her views on his changes, they didn't harangue her about it anymore and tried to be nice to Draco for her sake.

"Oh, no! Look at the time! I haven't even started my packing yet! I'm sorry everyone, I have to go!" cried Hermione. "I'll go with you, I have some things to do, too," said Draco. The two went back to the Castle and into their dormitory. Hermione managed to pack everything in neatly in half an hour, after which she went down with the rest to have some pictures taken by Colin Creevey. Then, all too soon, it was time to leave.


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2 – Going Home  
  
During the train ride home, Draco and Hermione shared the Head Boy and Girl carriage, where they played Exploding Snap, ate Chocolate Frogs and talked. A year earlier, Hermione would have laughed if anyone told her she would be such good friends with Draco, but it was true. She was very good friends with him and, though she would never have admitted it, she was also a little attracted to him. She was not immune to his charm or his good looks, but she didn't think that he felt the same about her and so she continued being good friends with him. It suited her fine and she even forgot the crush she had had on him at the beginning. Now it was just a slight attraction and she could ignore it.

"What're you thinking about, Herms?" asked Draco, at a point when she had been just staring out of the window. "I'm thinking about Hogwarts – all our memories there, everything we've all been through," she replied, a little wistfully. "Hmmm...we've had a good time there," replied Draco, popping a Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "Yeah...Draco?" asked Hermione. "Mmmm?" he replied, examining a Bertie Bott's Bean. "Let's play a game," said Hermione. "It's kind of like a Muggle game called 'Truth', only in this we can only ask each other questions about Hogwarts." "Truth? What game is that?" asked Draco. "See, we both ask each other questions, about Hogwarts, in this case, and the other person has to answer completely truthfully," replied Hermione. "And we have to swear that whatever anyone says does not leave this carriage." "I don't know..." said Draco. "Why? Have you got some deep dark secrets you don't want me to know?" she teased. "I just might," he replied with a wink. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! It's a great way to pass the time," pleaded Hermione. "Oh...all right," said Draco reluctantly. "Great, so I'll go first," said Hermione. "What's your favourite memory at Hogwarts?" "Hmmm...let's see," he said. "It would have to be the time when I got an 'Outstanding' remark in Transfiguration; it was the first and last time. We held a celebration in our Common Room." Hermione laughed. "Your turn." "Hmmm...let me think," he said, scratching his head. "Have you ever done badly in a subject?" "Oh no! Don't ask me this!" she begged. "Hey, you don't have a choice! You have to answer!" replied Draco, looking pleased with himself. She sighed. "All right. If you must know, it was in the third year, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had set us an obstacle course and I was doing fine, but I messed up at the end with the boggart. I only got 87%." Draco looked disappointed. "Are you sure that's the worst you've done in any subject?" "Yes, thank God!" replied Hermione. "Oh." "My turn!" she cried. "Which year was the best and why?"

So they went on, teasing each other and laughing. Finally, Draco asked, "Who's the boy you have or had the biggest crush on?" Hermione coloured. "No," she said simply. "Uh uh, Herms, there's no getting out of it!" teased Draco. She didn't reply for a while. "Well, I had a crush on Martin Feathers, who was in the seventh year when we were in the first. Luckily for me (now that I think of it), he graduated, so that was the end of it." "That doesn't sound like a big crush," said Draco, filled with suspicion. "Well, it was, so there!" snapped Hermione. "Okay, okay, there's no need to get all defensive!" said Draco, realizing he should drop the subject. "My turn now. The same question, except it's girl in your case," she said. Now it was Draco's turn to colour. "I...uh...er..." "Come on, come on, Draco! There's no getting out of it!" said Hermione, thoroughly enjoying herself. "I, uh, had a crush on this girl," he cleared his throat. "I've, er, forgotten her name. She graduated some years back. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes." Hermione looked suspicious. "How can you not remember her name?" "See, I never knew it to begin with. She was much older than me," he replied. Hermione still looked suspicious, but dropped the subject.

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully. There seemed to be an invisible barrier between them that had suddenly come up. They discussed neutral topics until they reached the London Station. As they were getting off the train, Draco helping Hermione with her stuff, he said, "Uh, Hermione?" "Yeah?" "Let's, er, meet up sometime. At Diagon Alley. How about Tuesday?" "Sounds good to me." "Great, at that coffee shop near the turn to Knockturn Alley?" he asked. "Sure, I'll come at about six," replied Hermione. "Good, see you then," he said. He squeezed her hand and left.

Hermione turned around to find Harry and Ron waving at her. "Hey, Herms, had a good journey back? Malfoy didn't give you any trouble, did he?" asked Ron. "No, Ron, he did not!" she replied. Ron looked disappointed. "Well, anyway..." "Listen, Hermione, we've decided to stay at Diagon Alley for a week or two," said Harry. "We, as in, Ron, Ginny, Neville and I. Would you like to come?" "Sure, but when?" asked Hermione. "Details by post," replied Ron. "All right," said Hermione. They all said their goodbyes and Hermione was finally able to leave with her parents after a half hour. Then she went home and collapsed on her bed.

A/N - Okay, people, this is probably my last chapter for a while. Next chapter comes at the beginning of July. In the mean time, PLEASE R & R! Thank you, Dranzer3431, for being the first reviewer.


	3. Old Friends, New Lives

Sooooo sorry people! Haven't been able to upload a new chapter for sooo long! I've just been so busy. And I wouldn't have uploaded this one now, either, except that my friend kept bugging me about it, so you really have her to thank for it! Anyway, now no promises. I will just upload when I can. But to make up for the delay, I've tried to make this chapter interesting and tried to fill in some holes. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Old Friends, New Lives  
  
Hermione woke up late the next morning and still looked very groggy. She hadn't slept too well; though she had collapsed on her bed almost immediately on coming home, all the memories and good times at Hogwarts had kept her awake till the wee hours of the morning. She had also thought about the train ride home and the game with Draco. She had wondered about the barrier that had formed between them and whether it would always be there. Why couldn't they discuss their love lives? Why was it so hard? She knew that in her case, it was her attraction to him and also a suspicion that she had never liked anyone as much as she had (and, unknowingly, still did) like him, but what was his problem? Could he also feel the same way as her? She doubted it, but could find no other explanation.

"G'morning," she said sleepily to her father. "Good morning, pumpkin! Did you sleep well?" he replied in an overly cheerful voice. Hermione shot him a dirty look and said nothing. Her parents knew she was upset about leaving Hogwarts and they had been trying since the previous night to cheer her up, unsuccessfully. As she sat down to her breakfast, there was a peck-peck at the window. She turned to find the big eyes of an owl staring at her and ran to open the window. The owl was a small one, very business-like and fast. She untied a piece of parchment from its legs and gave it some Owl Treats. Then she read the letter:

'Dear Ms. Granger, We wish to inform you that you are welcome to join our Daily Prophet office at your earliest convenience. We trust you have reached your residence in good health and are eager to start work with you.   
As you may already know, your column, entitled 'Current Issues', shall be published in our newspaper every Sunday on the first page. If possible, we would like to begin publishing it from the next Sunday, that is, the 25th of June. Your working quarters are ready here and we are eagerly awaiting your joining us.   
Regards, Loretta Kamfield   
Editor-in-Chief   
The Daily Prophet'

Hermione groaned. Why did she have to start so soon? She needed a break. Well, she would just have to start as late as possible. She finished her breakfast and the phone rang. "Honey, I'm finishing up some work, can you get it?" came her father's voice. Hermione picked up the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Hermione! How're you?" came a male voice from the other end.   
"Harry! I'm okay. How're you?"   
"Good, great. Just packing up all my stuff."   
"Oh, yes! When are you shifting?"   
"Tomorrow. I'm just moving most of my stuff in today and that's what I'm calling about. I wanted to know if you'd like to meet up at Plusha's Café today – then you could see my place, as well."   
"Sure, I'd love to! What time?"   
"Around four. First we'll see my place, then go for a coffee and a chat. But we'll meet up at Plusha's."   
"Great. I'll see you then. Bye!"   
"Bye!"   
Hermione put the phone down and smiled. This was just what she needed to cheer herself up – meeting Harry when he was finally moving out of his Aunt and Uncle's place at Number Four, Privet Drive. He had looked at the apartment near Diagon Alley the previous year, but had drawn up the contract only a few months previously. It was a really big step for Harry to move out of Privet Drive and one that he had been longing to take for ages. Hermione was happy to share this time with him. She knew that it was very important to him and would only strengthen their friendship. However, it was not really necessary to strengthen their friendship, as it had already survived every possible test. They had been through everything together – Harry, Ron and Hermione. No matter how close she became to Draco, Hermione would never forget or neglect her best and oldest friends. Though she did not easily open up to people, once she did, she was fiercely loyal and very committed.   
She had found the same qualities in Draco and had thus strived to be friends with him, once he had moved away from the dark side. The change in him had taken place slowly, but it was evident. It had started during his early teenage years, when he had, as a normal teenager, started rebelling against what his parents wanted him to do and this natural rebelliousness had, in turn, led him to question their faith in Voldemort and their faith in what he was doing. As his father had only flown into a rage at his suggestion that perhaps Voldemort's way was not the best, his in-built stubbornness had acted up and he had rebelled even more, declaring that he would not support the Death Eaters or play any part in the downfall of Harry Potter. However, he did all this merely because he was being stubborn and rebellious and not out of any real feeling for Harry. He disliked Harry on a very personal level for reasons of his own. He hated the fact that Harry was so popular and famous, he hated all the attention he got and he hated that he was a hero. Draco Malfoy was, in fact, jealous of Harry Potter. Very, bitterly jealous. Therefore, once he had stated his decision in front of his father, he had been even meaner to Harry to make up for what he had decided. He tormented him a great deal more than he normally did. There had been fights, curses, duels, hexes and lot of detention, but I won't get into all that. However, it was at this time that Voldemort rose dramatically in power and planned his big attack on Hogwarts. It was a dreadful attack and Draco had seen his own housemates and friends almost killed in it. His loyalty had made this unacceptable to him and so he stopped supporting Voldemort completely. Though he didn't support Voldemort, he didn't fight against him either. He had generally been a spectator, but had helped his friends. And the fight had changed him. Subtly, gradually, it had changed him. That was because it had changed everyone who had seen it or taken part in it. Then he had been appointed Head Boy and had become friends with Hermione.

Hermione thought about all this and then went for a shower. After her shower, she lazed around the house, brooded about leaving Hogwarts, eaten her lunch, brooded some more, until, finally, it was time to leave. She caught a taxi to the alley from which she tapped on the bricks a certain number of times, in a certain sequence, and got into Diagon Alley.

It was packed, as usual, with witches and wizards of all kinds. There were old, stunted witches with knowing and experience in their eyes, there were young, carefree lovers enjoying the sunshine and each other's attention, there were teenagers rushing here and there, comparing purchases and gossiping, and there were little children tugging at their parents' hands, pointing at toys, tools and all kinds of fascinating instruments. It was a very picture-perfect scene that lay in front of Hermione and she took note of it. Maybe it wasn't so bad to leave Hogwarts, after all.

She had to go away from the main street to reach Madame Plusha's Café. It was less crowded there and the rich smell of coffee was floating through the air. Hermione's nose could have guided her to the Café if she hadn't known the way. The Café itself was a quaint, pretty little building, with hand-painted walls and chairs. Bright colours were everywhere and Hermione had loved the place the moment she had seen it. She looked around and saw an empty table for two. It was not an overly popular Café, but Madame Plusha liked it that way. She said that she wanted quality in her customers and not quantity. Hermione agreed completely with her, though that was mainly because she didn't want crowds to spoil the warm, personal atmosphere of the place. She glanced at her watch to find that it was 4.05. She would wait two more minutes before she declared Harry late. As two minutes after two minutes passed, she began feeling chilly. She was thankful that she had remembered to bring her lovely black overcoat, which Ron had given her for her birthday the previous year. She wrapped it around her along with her scarf and decided to order a coffee.

As she went through the menu, a shadow emerged in front of her and someone said, "Studying the menu?" She looked up, surprised and said, "Draco! What are you doing here?" "Probably the same thing as you; waiting for someone," he replied. Draco was clad in a long grey overcoat and expertly tailored black trousers. The colour combination suited him perfectly and everything about him seemed to be perfectly coordinated, right down to his suddenly- sophisticated voice. In fact, he seemed more like a man than a seventeen- year-old boy and Hermione wondered whom he could be meeting to be so sophisticated and elegant. "Right, I'm waiting for Harry. He's shifting most of his stuff into his new apartment today, so I'm going to help him with that, then we're planning to have a coffee here." She said. "Oh." He replied. "Who're you waiting for?" she asked him, unable to contain her curiosity. "Just a friend, Marissa," he waved the question off impatiently. "Let's keep each other company till our friends arrive." "Sure," she replied. "So, how's your first day away from Hogwarts been going so far?" he asked her, sounding more like his usual self. "Oh, it's been fine, except that there's nothing to do, so I keep brooding over the whole thing," replied Hermione. "Why isn't there anything to do? What about your column?" asked Draco, while Hermione's coffee arrived. "Well, they did send me a letter, saying I should join them at my 'earliest convenience', but you know that's not really what I want to do," she said. "I know, but you have to start somewhere," he said. "Yeah, I suppose so. And this way I get to educate people about the plight of all the beasts, so maybe I can get some supporters when I actually start an organisation to help them or something," she said, sipping her coffee. "Hmmm," replied Draco. He seemed a little distracted.

An awkward silence reigned between them for a few seconds, when the door of the Café swung open and a young girl walked in. She was, undeniably, very attractive, but she had an air of coldness and arrogance that hit you as soon as you saw her. Maybe it was from the way she held her small nose in the air or from the way her blue gaze saw through people or from the way she tossed her golden hair. I don't know exactly what it was, but Hermione didn't like her even before she came over to Draco and started talking to him. She saw him and gave an arrogant smile and walked over to him.

"Well, hello, Draco," she said, with the hint of a French accent. Draco got up and took her hand. "Hello, Marissa, you look as lovely as ever." She laughed a fake, coy laugh and recoiled her hand. "Oh, Draco, you naughty boy! But who is this...?" She looked at Hermione with threatening eyes and an expression Hermione couldn't understand. "Ah, this is Hermione, a good friend of mine from Hogwarts. Hermione, this is Marissa, she is the daughter of a very good friend of my father's," said Draco. "How do you do?" said Hermione. "Charmed, I'm sure," replied Marissa. "Oh Draco, darling, can't we sit at that table away from the crowds? I have sooo much to tell you!" "That's all right, I was just leaving anyway. Draco, I'll see you soon and it was nice meeting you, Marissa," said Hermione, getting up. It was almost five o'clock and she did not want to keep waiting for Harry in a Café where an arrogant rich girl was obviously trying to get her claws on Draco. "Hermione," began Draco, but just then the doors of the Café swung open again and Harry's tall frame came in. "Hermione! I'm so sorry! You have no idea what's been happening!" he rushed to her, completely missing Draco and Marissa. "The movers called and they had mixed up my stuff with someone else's and there was a big mess and it took so long to get sorted out! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Should we go now?" "Yes, let's go, you're forgiven," she replied, putting a few coins down on the table and leaving with Harry. She was glad he had come; the whole situation had made her feel pretty uncomfortable.

So they left the Café together and Hermione didn't glance back to see the envious look Draco cast Harry.


	4. Too Much

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or most of his friends; they're J.K. Rowling's, but I do own this story.

A/N: Hello, once again. Thank me for not taking too long to upload this chapter, but it did take a shockingly long time to write and I'm afraid it might not be as good as the previous. If it isn't, please don't slaughter me; I'm young, I deserve to live! I'll work on it! But seriously, it's gonna get interesting, you'll see. This one basically highlights all of Hermione's problems and it's working them out that's gonna be interesting. Thanks to all who reviewed for their lovely, very encouraging comments and a special thanks to my dear friend who does not wish to be named, for all her help. Next chappie might take a little time, so I'm giving you all a lot of time to R & R this one. Here goes...

P.S. - Thought I'd put in the disclaimer just to be on the safe side. After all, I am truly young and I truly do deserve to live!

Chapter 4 – Too Much

As Hermione left Plusha's Café, she felt sad and disappointed, though she didn't know why, since Harry was great company and he was also so happy. She tried to focus on all the things he was saying, but only managed to listen with half an ear. She kept dwelling on her visit to the Café. She was trying to figure out exactly who Marissa was and what effect she had on Draco. He had been so refined, so classy, all of a sudden...why? Why couldn't he behave normally around her? She also felt that the barrier that had come up between them on the train still persisted. Why?

"You seem far away."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry, just the head ache. Are we there yet?" asked Hermione.

"Almost. Is your headache very bad?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry were really like big brothers. "I'm fine. Do go on."

So he went on and soon they came to the place. It was a medium-sized building, not exactly to Hermione's taste, but she supposed Harry would find it quite all right. The apartment itself was not very large, with two bedrooms, one quite small and the other not too big either, a kitchen-cum-dining area and a drawing room. It seemed quite stark, as all the furniture hadn't been set up yet.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's great," she replied, smiling. "You're so lucky to have a place of your own."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry, looking pleased. "It's not really set up yet, so I won't invite you to stay right now. Instead, let's go to Plusha's and have our coffee."

"All right," replied Hermione, though she wished with all her might that Draco and his 'friend' had left.

Her wish was granted, but it didn't make her quite as happy as she had expected. As soon as they entered Plusha's, she glanced around the entire Café to see if the two were there and felt a pang of disappointment when she saw they weren't. She wondered where they could have gone to, but brushed the thought aside. _You're here with Harry! Focus on Harry's life!_

She sat down at a table near the counter with Harry and he ordered two cappuccinos. Hermione wasn't paying too much attention, or else she wouldn't have had yet another coffee, since she didn't sleep too well anyway.

"So, what's been happening?" Harry asked her.

"Well, nothing much since yesterday!" she teased.

"Hmmm, true. Couldn't possibly have. I hope you haven't been spending all your time thinking about Hogwarts," he said.

She looked a little guilty. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would've been thinking about Hogwarts all the time, but a certain blonde had been occupying her thoughts more than she liked to admit. "Well, I've been trying to distract myself and have been quite successful."

"Great, I'm glad," said Harry, stirring his coffee. He always stirred it too much.

"So when does your Auror training start?" she asked him.

"In two weeks. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The weeklong stay at Diagon has been cancelled, 'cause Ginny couldn't come for so long. She hasn't finished school yet, lucky thing, so Mrs Weasley wouldn't allow it and Ron didn't feel good about going on without her, and so we decided to cancel."

"Oh, poor Ginny, she must feel terrible."

"Ron said she was pretty upset, throwing a tantrum and all."  
"Hmmm," said Hermione, sipping her coffee.

"And what news from the _Prophet_?" asked Harry.

They went on talking about their lives, their goals and their aspirations. Hermione was temporarily able to put her troubles, including Draco, aside and talk freely and openly to Harry. They lost track of time until Harry looked at his watch and exclaimed, "It's nine-thirty! We better leave. I'll get the cheque."

He paid the bill and they went out of the Café. He was going to drop her till the entrance to Diagon Alley and get her a taxi. They walked slowly, still talking, but not so freely and animatedly as they had in the Café. Each felt the distance that was forming between them. At Hogwarts, they had virtually lived together and had talked with and seen each other everyday. It was going to be very strange not to have that now and, though they might go for holidays together, it would never be quite the same. Memories came flooding back and Hermione choked a little, determined not to cry. Harry noticed and put his arm around her.

"Hey, Herms, c'mon, it's not that bad," he said gently.

"I know, I know. I just need time; I'll get over it. It's just...oh, I think I'm making too big a deal out of this," she said.

"Of course not. Of course you're going to be upset, but we'll meet, we'll get together," he said.

"It won't be the same," said Hermione.

"True, it won't, but we have other things to look forward to," he replied.

She said nothing and they walked on in silence. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar figure in a grey overcoat came out of a closing store. He saw the two walking towards him, hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, hello again, Hermione. Potter."

"Again? Have you two met here before?" asked Harry.

"Draco was in the Café with a friend while I was waiting for you," replied Hermione.

"Yes and I'm glad you finally turned up, Potter," said Draco.

"I got delayed," said Harry, clenching his fists.

Suddenly Hermione said loudly, "Stop! Can't you two ever stop? When will this end? Even now..." But she didn't finish her sentence. "I'm going now. You two are welcome to fight this out when I'm gone. I'll see you later."

She walked off, a few tears streaming down her face and new ones welling up in her sad eyes. The combination of everything that day – first brooding over leaving Hogwarts, then obsessing about Draco, then having a great time with Harry and realising it was all over, like waking up from a dream to the harsh reality, and then seeing Draco again and him and Harry starting up their old rivalry...it was too much. She was already getting a headache; as she always did when she got too stressed out and cried and she just wanted to get home, get into bed and sleep.

As she stormed off, Draco and Harry stared after her with open mouths. She rarely blew her fuse over such trivial, virtually accepted matters and even more rare were the times when she cried. It took them a moment to compose themselves and run after her. But though they followed the path she had taken, they couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, maybe she apparated," replied Draco.

"But she never apparates!" exclaimed Harry.

"I know, but she was pretty upset..." Draco trailed off, looking guilty.

"I know..." Harry followed.

"I hope she's okay, I've never seen her like that," said Draco, as they walked.

"Yeah, it's not like her to get so upset. I'm wondering if there's something else bothering her, but I'll only speak to her tomorrow; I don't think she wants to be disturbed tonight," said Harry.

"Yeah, me, too," said Draco. "But I really wish I knew what was wrong."

"Hmmm...anyway, I better go home now," said Harry, a little awkwardly, as he realised that he had been walking and talking with his biggest rival. "I'll, uh, see you around."

"Yeah, er, same here," said Draco, also realising.

They parted ways, Draco going one way and Harry the other. Each thought about Hermione. Draco was more concerned than he cared to let on and he spent a good deal of time wondering if he had done something to make her upset, while lying in bed, trying to sleep.

"If only..." were his last words before sleep overtook him.

Harry, too, racked his brains to figure out why she had been so upset, but since he knew Hermione better than Draco, he consoled himself with the thought that she probably bounce back. He decided to visit her the next day and cheer her up and, if possible, find out what was bothering her. With this plan in mind he was satisfied and went to sleep.

Hermione had, indeed, apparated home and on the spur of the moment, when she had just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. She regretted it much later, when she realised that her anger was unjustified and she wished she had waited and let Harry and Draco talk her out of it. She knew they would be worried, but she also felt that they shouldn't have started squabbling, especially Harry, who knew she was upset anyway. She went on thinking about everything and fell asleep much later than any of them.


	5. Interesting Developments

A/N - Okay, this is an updated version of my already-published fifth chapter. As my friend, Elfinmaiden (she has many different aliases, but this is one of them), pointed out, the earlier version had a lot of grammatical errors and being a sucker for grammatical perfection, I couldn't stand it. Also, in this version, I have changed a character's name from Adam to Kevin, because he is modelled after a Kevin and I thought it would be better to name him also Kevin. Thanks for pointing out the error, Elfinmaiden, but I'll have to decline your beta offer. It's really sweet of you, though, and I do hope you'll keep pointing out my mistakes. Enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 5 – Interesting Developments

Hermione woke up late the next morning feeling better. Her problems didn't seem as big and hopeless in the warm sunlight as they had done in the cold dark night. Harry was right; she had, to a certain degree, bounced back.

"Good morning," she called to her parents as she sat down to breakfast with them.

"Good morning, honey, you seem cheerful today," remarked her mother.

"I am; it's amazing what a good night's sleep can do," she replied.

It was true that, though it had taken her a long time to fall asleep, her slumber had been uninterrupted and the only dreams she'd had had been trivial, far-fetched ones.

She buttered a bit of toast and added it to her plate of scrambled eggs. Breakfast passed uneventfully, with her chatting a little with her parents. It was at the end of it that her father said, "Hermione, your mother and I are going for the International Dental Conference in California this weekend."

"International Dental Conference?" blinked Hermione. It sounded strange and boring, but she supposed it was just the sort of thing her parents would like.

"Yes, it's quite a prestigious event and we were very lucky to be invited," replied her father. "However, we were wondering what you would like to do while we're gone. I don't like the idea of leaving you all alone over here and I don't think you would like to stay with your grandmother, considering the, er, argument you had the last time you were there, so what do you want to do?"

Hermione was amused by the memory of her 'argument' with her grandmother. It had been a very small thing, really, which had become major due to her grandmother's narrow-mindedness. She had not given up her campaign against the ill-treatment of house elves; in fact, she had evolved it into a campaign against the ill-treatment of a lot of animals and it was this that she had been working on during her last visit to her grandmother's, which had been a year previously. Her grandmother, spotting her, had asked her what she was doing and on being told all the details, had been both shocked and annoyed. Hermione had definitely not gotten her love for animals from her grandmother. Her grandmother was not a friend to any animal known to us muggles and was even more hostile to the wizarding world's beasts that Hermione took great pleasure in describing to her. The old woman had nearly fainted when she had learned that boggarts and pixies are quite common and may have to be dealt with at any time and had, upon next meeting her son and daughter-in-law, informed them very quietly and importantly that she thought their daughter must be mad. To want to protect such creatures was nothing short of insane! Though she had known in a vague way about Hermione's being a witch, she had refused to bring herself to know the details and learning them in such a big way, taken quite by surprise, had not reconciled her anymore to the fact. She bore Hermione no ill will, but it was clear that she would rather not spend too much time with a person who was, in her view, not quite right in the head. This state-of-affairs had been silently acknowledged by everyone and Hermione was pleased that she would not be expected to stay with her grandmother and pretend to be interested in her obsessions with gardening and boots.

So Hermione was now faced with the dilemma of where she was going to stay for the weekend. She thought of asking Ron, but remembered that Bill and Charley were both home at the Burrow anyway and she didn't want to burden the Weasleys with one more guest, and Parvati and Padma Patil were in Switzerland for the summer. She said, "I'll think about it. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"All right, honey, but do decide soon; we'll make all the arrangements accordingly," said her mother.

"Okay, don't worry," she said, getting up and giving her mother a kiss on the forehead.

She went back to her room and sat at her desk. She wasn't sure whom she could write asking for a place to stay. Not only could she think of no one, but she was also wondering whether it was right to just ask someone to give her board and lodging for the weekend. What would she say? '_Hi, this is Hermione. My parents have to go for a boring Dental Conference this weekend and I was wondering if I could stay with you._' No, it didn't sound right. She sighed and put away the piece of parchment and quill she had taken out. One more headache. Maybe she could convince her parents to just let her stay at home.

The phone rang. "Hello?" said Hermione, picking it up.

"Hey, Herms!" came Harry's voice from the other end.

"Hi, Harry," she said, not as enthusiastic as she would normally have been.

"Listen, are you okay? You seemed really upset last night..."

Hermione had thought a lot about how to answer this particular carefully framed question and said, "Yeah, I was tired and you know how we had been talking about Hogwarts and all...the combination of the two was a bit too much. I'm sorry if you were worried, but I do think you could've controlled yourself for my sake."

She could tell Harry was surprised and taken aback. "Hermione, I'm sorry...if I'd known you'd get so upset I would never have said anything."

"It's okay, I just wish you and Ron could get along with Draco; he's changed, you know. People are always changing – you shouldn't form one opinion that you can never reconsider."

"I...I don't know. He was my biggest enemy and you know how he was always out to get me. Even you can't deny...he did some pretty awful things."

She sighed. "I know. But we all make mistakes and what matters is if we learn from them. He has, Harry. Won't you give him another chance?"

There was a pause. Harry said, "You know I really care about you, Hermione, and I always want you to be happy..." His voice trailed off. "I'll try, okay? But I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Harry! I'm not asking you to be friends with him; just try not to fight so much. It upsets me when I think that my two best friends in the whole world can't get along with my other friends. And not only can't get along with, but are actually hostile towards!"

"I understand."

"Thanks, Harry, you're a brick! Now if only Ron could be brought around..."

"I don't think you should try at the moment. The Speedy Bees threw him off the team."

"What?" cried Hermione, aghast.

"Yeah, apparently they found this Polish guy who used to play for his state and who has, wanting to lead a more quiet life, settled down in England. He was looking to play for a local team and tried out for the Speedy Bees. He was probably really good, so now they've made him Keeper. He's quite a bit older than them, though."

"Oh, poor Ron! He was so excited about this! How could they?"

"Well, he's pretty much down in the dumps. You know how he is, he'll never make a fuss or get angry or anything; he'll just sit around like his life is ruined."

"Poor thing! I'll write him a letter straightaway. But, really, they obviously don't deserve him if they can just throw him off like that!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, they must be a regular bunch of idiots. Probably have no one else who's any good on their team and that's why they were so eager to get the Polish guy," said Harry.

"Yes, that must be it! I'll tell Ron that," she said, already taking out her writing tools.

"Anyway, anything new your side?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that my parents are going for a Conference to California this weekend and I have nowhere to stay," she said, a little distractedly.

"Why don't you have anywhere to stay?" asked Harry.

"Well, I can't stay at my grandmother's, considering the 'argument' (as my Dad puts it) I had with her the last time I was there, and Ron already has Bill and Charley staying the Burrow, though I really think he could do with some company to cheer him up, and Parvati and Padma are in Switzerland for the summer," she replied, putting aside the writing tools for later.

"Hmmm...why don't you stay with me?" he asked, unexpectedly.

"With you? But, Harry, your Aunt and Uncle..." she said, momentarily forgetting that he now had an apartment of his own.

"They're not in the picture at all. Have you forgotten that I move into my new apartment today?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! That would be great! But won't it be a problem, since you're just shifting in and all?" she asked.

"No, it's just for the weekend and I'll probably have everything set up by then. It'll be fun," he insisted.

"Yes, definitely! Thanks, Harry! I'll ask my parents and get back to you, okay?" she said.

"All right. Bye then!"

"Bye!"

She put the phone down and ran downstairs to talk to her parents. They were just leaving for their clinic. "Mom! Dad!" cried Hermione.

"Yes? Is everything all right?" asked her father, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's great! I've found a place to stay. You remember how I told you that Harry was going to move into his own apartment?" she asked.

"I think so..." replied her mother.

"Well, he's moving in today and he's said I can stay with him for the weekend," she said.

Her parents exchanged glances and her father started, "Hermione, we know Harry's a good friend of yours, but..."

After some convincing, her parents realised Harry was not a threat to their pretty teenage daughter and okayed the plan.

"Thanks, Mum! Thanks, Dad!" she said, kissing them both on their cheeks and running to the phone to give Harry the news. Once that was done, she wrote out her letter to Ron, which was filled with many encouraging comments and a lot of sympathy for the unfortunate Speedy Bees, who had lost the chance to gain a remarkable player and really ought to be ashamed of themselves, and she was then deciding how best to spend her day. She thought of going to a clothing store, since she really needed some new clothes, or indulging in a piping hot coffee and a good book at a coffee bar. She decided she could do both if she didn't spend too much time on her clothes and set off. She took a taxi to a nearby boutique she would earlier buy her clothes from and went in. The manager, a motherly woman in her fifties, recognised her and cried, "Hermione! It's been such a long time! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Mrs Jones. How have you been?" she inquired.

"I've been well, but, my dear, I reckon it's been an age since I last saw you! And so tall and pretty you've grown!" said the lady.

Hermione smiled. The last time she had come to the boutique had been three years previously and she knew she had grown up a lot since then. "Thank you. It's just, school's been very...challenging, lately. And the time that I am home for is always so busy; there are so many things to do...I just don't get time to shop. But I'm home now, I've finished school, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"And I'm glad to hear that! We have a lot of catching up to do," said the lady in her familiar, friendly manner. "Things have been getting quite busy around here and I've been forced to hire another helper, a young boy. He's a sweet lad - you must meet him." And she turned around and shouted, before Hermione could stop her, "Kevin! Kevin! Now where's he gone? Kevin!"

At her third cry, a young man of about nineteen came out of the supply room. Hermione had to catch her breath; he was amazing. He was about six feet tall with very dark brown hair that fell in a fringe onto his equally dark eyes. He had a wonderfully shaped nose, perfect for his face, and a set of very perfect lips. Overall, he was quite perfect.

"Yes, Mrs Jones?" he asked her in an easy tone, though he was looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. She felt herself blush involuntarily.

"I want you to meet somebody, who's a very old customer of mine. This is Hermione. Hermione, this is Kevin," Mrs Jones introduced them.

"Hi," he said, in the same easy tone, though his voice was somewhat softer.

"H-hi," stammered Hermione.

"Well, I think I see some customers, so I'll just leave you two to talk," said Mrs Jones, clearly pleased with the way things were turning out. (A/N – Old ladies with no romance in their lives have a habit of turning into matchmakers.)

"So, that's an unusual name – Hermione." She had never liked her name better than she did when he said it.

"My parents named me after a Greek friend of theirs. I know it's a little strange," she replied.

"Not strange, unusual. I like it," he said. He seemed quite flirtatious.

"Thanks," she said.

"So do you go to a school or something?" he asked her.

"I've just, um, graduated. I used to go to a boarding school. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm in the University of London. I'm studying hotel management there, though that's basically a way to pass time until I can get a sports scholarship to another university," he replied. "That's why I'm here. Trying to earn some cash, though I know it seems like a pretty crappy way to do it. But, what do you know? All the cool jobs are full up."

Hermione laughed. He was both easygoing and friendly. "Well, I suppose it can't be much fun to be stuck in a ladies' clothing store."

"Oh no, but I like it. Especially when I meet pretty girls like you," he replied. Okay, he was definitely flirtatious.

She blushed again and couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound too prim or too daring.

"Though I have to admit, catering to grouchy old ladies like the one you see there can be quite a pain," he said, pointing to an old and clearly bad-tempered lady standing some way from them.

She laughed again. "Yeah, she doesn't seem too nice."

"No, I can tell you from experience that she isn't. See, the thing about this job is that it has taught me how to determine what kind of person someone is just by looking at them or the clothes they buy," he explained. "The grouchy ones will always like the plain, sober colours or the blacks. They never buy anything bright. Then there are the sweet, matronly ladies who invariably buy light pinks and yellows in soft fabrics. Then there are the young girls like you who buy modern yet sophisticated, bright yet not too loud, clothes. Those are the ones I like best."

"Aah, I see," said Hermione. He had moved behind her and had been pointing out the different types of people in the store. "You've discovered a whole new way to understand female psychology."

"Have I?" he asked, looking taken aback. "I never realised. I must work on this."

"Yes, you must," said Hermione, smiling.

"Okay, if I'm such an expert at female psychology, I'd say you like me," he half-asked, half-stated.

"Hmmm...I'm still deciding," she replied, getting into a flirtatious mood herself.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, then said, "Wait, I have an idea! Why don't I take you for some coffee and then you can decide?"

"Well, all right, I suppose you could do that," she replied.

"Great. I get off work at six and there's this nice place nearby," he said.

"Right. I'll come here about six and we can go," she said.

"I'll look forward to it," he said, flashing her a very cute smile and turning to attend to a customer.

"Bye," she said and walked out of the store, all thoughts of buying clothes and reading a good book forgotten.


	6. Mr Perfect

A/N - Okay, this chappie is all about Kevin and Hermione's feelings for him. Thus, it is very appropriately labelled 'Mr. Perfect'. I've tried to retain some mystery, though, and I don't want to make Hermione a typical gushing teenager, so I've tried to bring in elements of the wizarding world. I hope you like it; R & R to let me know. Here goes...

Chapter 6 – Mr. Perfect

Hermione headed straight back home when she left the store. Her head was full of Kevin and the thought of her date with him. As she got off her taxi in front of her house, she thought things were looking up. Harry had promised not to fight with Draco and, as for Draco himself, well she would soon forget about him, now that Kevin was there. Also there was the weekend with Harry to look forward to. Things were definitely looking up.

She went inside the house and said a very cheerful hello to the housekeeper, Miss Watson. She went up to her room to daydream about Kevin alone, though she was jerked right out of her daydreams straight back to reality when she realised that she had nothing to wear for her date with the object of her daydreams. She had been planning on buying some new clothes at the boutique, but she moaned when she realised she had forgotten all about them while meeting Kevin. She decided she would just have to go to a different store and pick up something.

"Miss Watson, can I borrow your car?" she asked the housekeeper while going down. If she was going to buy some nice clothes, she would have to spend as little as possible on things like taxis. Besides, even without the clothes, she couldn't afford to take taxis all the time.

"Sure thing, honey. It's been a little rusty this week, but if you can manage, I'm sure you're most welcome to it," replied Miss Watson.

"Thanks a lot!" she cried as she left the house for the second time that day.

She decided to go to a more high-end boutique. She had some money she had been saving for a very expensive pair of boots that were to be her fashion indulgence for the year, but she decided she didn't need the boots and to spend the money on clothes would be equally worthy. So she turned Miss Watson's old Toyota towards a budding designer's shop and parked there. She went inside the store and emerged an hour later with quite a few purchases. She had bought six pretty tops that were okay for everyday wear, three for parties and more formal occasions, four pairs of trousers and two dresses. She was, undoubtedly, quite broke, but still happy.

As she went to her car in the parking lot, she thought she saw someone who looked just like Draco – very light blonde hair, grey eyes and a tall frame – but then changed her mind. "Yeah, like he would come to the muggle part of town," she said to herself.

If Hermione had looked closer she would have noticed those grey eyes watching her very closely, following her every move.

She drove home listening to the radio, in high spirits. Once back, she went up to her room again, this time faced with the dilemma of which of her new clothes to wear. She didn't want to be overdressed, but she had to look nice. She had to look casual, but not careless. After a lot of consideration and a lot of trying things on, she decided to wear a peasant top and blue jeans. But she didn't put them on then; she couldn't risk dirtying them! She would put them on just before leaving.

"Okay, this is getting weird; I never obsess about my clothes!" she said to herself as she was putting them away.

Then Miss Watson called her down for lunch, which comprised a large turkey sandwich and diet soda. Hermione ate with a good appetite and chatted away to the housekeeper. After lunch she went back to her room, finished an article she was writing on the ill treatment of house elves and read Octavia Mellhorn's _Most Amazing Spells_ for a while before starting her _toilette_. It wasn't a very long one, really, but compared with her usual ten-minute routine, it took ages. She didn't do anything fancy, but she did add a touch of eye shadow and some mascara to enhance her big brown eyes and put on a light lipstick, but she applied these things so carefully and with such skill, that it was half an hour before she was finished. She then carefully put on the top and jeans that she had chosen and strapped on a pair of heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied. She had ten minutes to reach the boutique and took a taxi to get there.

It was just past six when she reached and she paid off the taxi driver and went in. She saw Kevin taking off his work coat and just stood admiring his impressive physique for a few seconds. He turned and caught her staring. She blushed.

"Hi," he said, with a smile that clearly showed he knew she had been looking at him. "You look great."

"Thanks," she replied, still blushing. '_What is wrong with me?' _she wondered.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She took it and smiled at him.

The next two hours were like a dream. He took her to a small Café that was a five-minute walk from the boutique and there they sat and talked. Hermione found out a lot about him; that he liked music, that he was a basketball player (and a good one, judging by the amount of games he seemed to have won for his team), that he had worked hard in school to get a scholarship to the University of London, but once he had gotten it, his high school coach had told him he would do well in professional basketball and he had liked the idea, so he was now working to get a sports scholarship to a good university, that he liked to do new and different things and that he loved a good book. To Hermione, he seemed like the perfect blend of seriousness and fun. He was very funny and could joke about anything, but he also knew when to be serious and had very definite opinions on everything from politics to Britney Spears.

By the end of two hours, she had discovered that they had a lot in common and was already falling for him. He seemed to like her, too, and she was on cloud nine. They had left the restaurant and he was walking her to the main road.

"This has been fun...a lot of fun," he said.

"Yeah, it's been great," she replied, smiling.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, in an unexpectedly tender voice.

She replied, "I think so", and then mentally hit herself for not coming up with something more creative.

"How about tomorrow? We can take in a movie if you like; I get off work early," he said.

"That would be nice. What time do you get off?" she asked.

"Two. I can pick you up if you like," he offered.

"All right, my house is pretty close," she said, taking out a piece of paper and writing down the address for him.

"Great, then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, smiling his cute smile.

"Right. Bye then," she said, as a taxi stopped for her to get in.

"Hermione?" he caught her hand. He hesitated for a moment, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"See you," he said.

She had stopped breathing for a second. "Bye," she smiled a slightly surreal smile and shut the door.

Hermione was, as can be expected, walking on air. She felt she had found a kindred spirit; someone who was just like her, yet different enough to be interesting. Not only was Kevin amazingly handsome, he was also smart, funny and sweet. She felt herself thinking for the millionth time that day that he was quite perfect.

It was eight-fifteen by the time she reached home and both her parents were there.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" asked her mother. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered that she had forgotten to leave a note or tell Miss Watson where she was going, when she was under strict orders to always do so.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I forgot to leave a note," she replied. "I've been out on a date."

"A date?" asked her mother, shocked. "With who? I didn't know you had any friends in this part of London."

"I know; I didn't. I just met him today at Mrs Jones' boutique. He's working there and he's quite perfect," she said, with a self-satisfied smile.

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone you like so much, my dear, the Lord knows you deserve to," replied her mother.

"I know! And he's so sweet! And so handsome!" she exclaimed, spending the next half hour elucidating on all his wonderful qualities. By the end of it, Mrs Granger could tell how hard and fast her daughter was falling, but Kevin seemed to be a nice boy and Hermione could always bring him home to meet them if the two got serious. Though Mrs Granger wasn't too keen on the idea of Hermione getting into relationships, it was very clear how happy she was and she would never want to stand in the way of her happiness.

So she stood smiling, listening patiently to her daughter gushing about the 'perfect' boy in her life, and only said, "He sounds great, but I do hope that you'll be careful. People are not always what they seem."

"Oh, Kevin's not like that," replied Hermione, brushing it aside. "He's very sweet and very upright."

"He probably is, but be careful all the same," advised her mother.

"I will be," replied Hermione distractedly.

Mrs Granger went back to a book she had been reading when Hermione had come home and then said, "Oh, by the way, Harry had called."

"Harry?" she was shaken out of her daydreams. "All right. I'll call him back tomorrow."

She then had her dinner and went to bed. She wasn't really tired, but she wanted to evaluate her date with Kevin in solitude. She thought about it and a few other things for a long time before going to sleep.

At the same time as she fell asleep, a tall figure in a grey coat turned away from her house and vanished into thin air.


	7. Living Two Lives

A/N - Yay! New chappie! All right, now for the reviews. Elfinmaiden (I'm not sure what alias you used to review the last chapter, but this is the one that I always remember), Hermione seems to be OOC because she's gushing about Kevin. As I have already said, Kevin is amazing and though Hermione might be a witch, she's only human. Anyone would gush about him!! dramaqueen, if I told you right now whether Draco was stalking her, it would ruin the whole thing. Why don't you just wait and watch? Don't worry, I will reveal it some time! About Mrs Granger, she doesn't think Kevin is not what he seems; she just said that people are not always what they seem, because Hermione hardly knows Kevin. Hermione seems like she's totally into Kevin and Mrs Granger doesn't want her to get hurt, so she advised her to be careful. If anyone has any more questions, please feel free to ask! Now for the chappie; R, enjoy & R!!!

Chapter 7 – Living Two Lives

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

The phone went on ringing. Hermione tossed and turned trying to ignore it, but had to give in, finally.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy, grumpy voice.

"Hi!" came Harry's voice.

"Harry? What time is it?" she asked.

"It's only eight o'clock, but I have something to tell you," he replied.

"Oh God, can't it wait?" she protested.

"No! It's important. Now listen," he said.

She sighed and resigned herself to the inevitable.

"See, I spoke to Ron yesterday after I spoke to you and I told him you were coming to stay for the weekend," he said. "He already seemed upset and seemed even worse when he realised that we were going to be having a good time together."

"Okay, Harry, get on with it!" she snapped.

"I am, I am," he replied, not perturbed in the least. "So, anyway, then he told me that there's a big quidditch game scheduled for Saturday and he's been wanting to see it, but tickets are really hard to get. He's been trying for a long time. Now finally his Dad's getting some and he said the three of us could go, since none of the others are free that day. Tell me now if you want to go, because I have to tell Mr. Weasley now."

Hermione made an irritated sound. "Whatever. I'll go."

"Great. I'll speak to you later then," said Harry.

"Yes, _later_, not at some unearthly hour," she replied.

He laughed. "Go back to sleep, lazy girl."

"Thank you."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up, pulled the pillows over herself and went back to sleep.

When Hermione woke up again it was ten o'clock and she was well rested. When she went down to breakfast her parents had already finished and were getting ready to leave for work. They bade her good morning and goodbye, as she sat down to a solitary breakfast. She scanned the newspaper headlines and, finding nothing to interest her, put it down and fiddled with her breakfast. She didn't feel very hungry, so she ate a little and left the rest. She was wondering what she had on her agenda for the day when Kevin and all of the events of the day before came back to her. She got a tingly feeling all over and butterflies in her stomach.

Then questions that she had been avoiding popped up in her head. The day before, when she had just met Kevin, she had only thought about how great and how amazing he was and how she wanted to be his girlfriend, but now, when she had nothing to do but to think, the inevitable fact of her being a witch popped up. How would she tell him? Should she tell him at all? But then, if they were going to have a relationship, she had to tell him; it would be wrong and virtually impossible to hide it. She wasn't ashamed of being a witch, but it did make having muggle relationships hard. She remembered talking to Professor McGonnagall about this the previous year. Professor McGonnagall had said, "In a real relationship there is always acceptance. If someone cannot accept another person for who they are, then there can be no real meaning to their relationship. You have to decide whether such relationships are worth having." Hermione had been a little sad, so Professor McGonnagall had also said, "Hermione, everything you need is here. This is your world." And Hermione knew she was right. She wished she could completely let go of the muggle side of her, but she knew that she was privileged to be able to experience both the muggle and the wizarding world. She also knew that her destiny was the wizarding one and she should enjoy the muggle one as long as she could. After all, she would sooner or later move to a wizarding part of London and get more involved in the protection of magical beasts. She knew the day would come when she would no longer have any connection to the muggle world, except for her parents.

All this had seemed so much more straightforward a year earlier when she had had nothing to give up. Still, she decided to leave the questions for later. After all, hadn't someone once said, "We should cross our bridges when we come to them"? She ignored the fact that she may already have come to her bridge.

She went up to her room and found the article she had been writing the day earlier. She was planning to send it to a magazine called 'The Miscellaneous Files – from housekeeping to broom racing', which had just been set up and was looking for young writers to voice their concerns about the world. Hermione had, of course, grabbed the opportunity to promote S.P.A.W., which stood for the Society for the Promotion of Animal Welfare. Though she had changed the name of her unofficial organisation to S.P.A.W., S.P.E.W. or the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, the organisation which had started it all, was a subdivision of it and she had been writing the article under this subdivision, so it was mainly about the ill treatment of house elves, but she had added a paragraph about the other beasts she wanted to protect and a plea for help to transform S.P.A.W. into an official, more active organisation. She was quite excited about this article, as she believed that a fresh new magazine like _The Miscellaneous Files_ would have a greater circulation and more diverse readership than an older, established magazine. So she put her article neatly into an envelope and set off to post it.

Hermione didn't have an owl of her own, so she had to go to the 'Owl Office' to send her article. She drove Miss Watson's car to a slightly deserted area near her house, where there were a few old buildings that looked like no one had gone into them for years. She went to the oldest-looking one, which was very small, just one storey high, and had apparently been a salon in its Golden Days. She tapped six times on its dusty wooden door. The faded brass handle of the door suddenly turned into a bright gold and twisted as if someone was opening it. The door itself was transformed into a brand new, gleaming glass one and she pushed it open.

The building was much bigger from the inside that it had seemed on the outside. In fact, it was much too big not to have been made its size without magic. There was a long counter, with a blue and gold cloth on top of it, on which there was a clutter of parchments, quills, coins and many more things. A little way behind the counter there were numerous shelves on which there were owls of every size and colour, with numbers written below them. There were tiny, hyper ones who looked like they were just dying to fly away, there were huge, very dignified-looking ones, who watched the smaller ones with disgust, there were jet black owls and pure white ones, there were the strangest-looking owls of the strangest colours, like blue, yellow and red, then there were those who looked just like the nocturnal creatures we encounter in the muggle world. The owls seemed to be bound by some kind of magic not to fly away until one of the many clerks behind the counter called them. The clerks were dressed in blue and gold robes with the face of an owl on their chests. Then there were those in front of the counter; witches and wizards of all kinds, dressed in all types of robes and other strange clothing. There were one or two who looked like hags and there were some mysterious-looking creatures with veils covering their faces, whispering to the clerks.

After about ten minutes Hermione finally caught the attention of one of the clerks.

"Yes, Ma'am?" asked the clerk, a young man who spoke in a very business-like manner.

"I'd like to send this article to _The Miscellaneous Files_' office fast," she replied.

"All right, I think number 56 can take it," he replied, whistling to 'number 56', one of the tiny, hyper owls, who looked only too delighted to be given the task. It was very excited, but it had evidently been well trained, for it became still to allow the clerk to tie on the letter. As soon as the letter was tied and it had been given its instructions, it set off at an alarmingly fast pace.

"That'll be four sickles, Ma'am," said the clerk.

"All right," said Hermione, taking out the strange wizarding coins and paying the clerk.

She left the Owl Office and went back home. It was twelve noon when she reached, so she ate her lunch with Miss Watson and then went to her room to get ready for her date with Kevin.

Once that was done and there was still half an hour left for Kevin to come, she took out _Most Amazing Spells_ and was reading it when there was a peck at the window. She looked up to see a handsome brown owl at the window and opened it to let it in. The owl had a letter and she wondered whom it could be from, since the owl was unfamiliar. The owl didn't wait for Owl Treats, but let Hermione untie the letter from its claws and then left. The letter had a strange seal on it, which, when Hermione looked at it closely, revealed the letters 'The House of Malfoy'. It was from Draco.

His handwriting was long and elegant, yet very manly. The short letter read:

'Hermione,

I'm really sorry about what happened that night in Diagon Alley. I had no idea you would be so upset. I'd like to make it up to you and to explain a few things. Have dinner with me. I'll pick you up at seven.

Draco'

Hermione was surprised, annoyed and curious when she read the letter. Surprised at the fact that Draco wanted to take her for dinner just to apologise, annoyed that he didn't ask her whether dinner was convenient for her and curious about how he was going to 'make it up to her' and what he wanted to explain to her. She also wondered how he knew where she lived, but she figured there could be many explanations for that and didn't dwell on it. Since she had no plans for dinner that night, she was free to eat with him and, though she was still a little annoyed, her curiosity got the better of her.

As she was thinking about Draco and everything to do with him, the bell rang and she ran downstairs. She had to stop thinking about Draco and focus on Kevin. For now.


	8. Mixed Emotions

A/N - (Drum roll) here's the new chappie! Not much to say, haven't checked out the reviews yet. This chappie is called 'Mixed Emotions' because of poor Hermione's complicated situation. Read on to find out!

Chapter 8 – Mixed Emotions

Hermione went downstairs to find Kevin waiting for her at the door. He was dressed in a cute t-shirt and nice jeans. Casual, but not sloppy.

"You look great, as usual," he smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, also smiling. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He held out his hand for her to take and, with butterflies in her stomach, she called, "Miss Watson, I'm leaving right now. Tell Mom I'm out with Kevin. I'll be back at around six-thirty."

"All right, dear, have a good time," cried the housekeeper.

_I will_, thought Hermione, as she shut the front door behind them.

"Umm...I don't have a car, so I thought we could take a taxi or maybe the subway, if you don't mind?" he asked uncertainly.

She realised that he probably didn't have much money and replied, "No problem. We'll take the subway."

He smiled gratefully and they walked to the nearest station. They took the train to a multiplex cinema and Kevin asked, "What movie would you like to see? They have a special screening of 'The Wedding Planner' here and I thought you might want to see that."

"Sure, that would be nice," she replied.

He bought two tickets for the movie and they went into the hall. It was not a great movie and since Hermione had already seen it before, she got a little bored. It was almost six-thirty by the time it finished and Kevin said, "Let's go for an early dinner."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I have to go somewhere else for dinner," she replied.

He looked disappointed. "Where do you have to go?"

"I, um, have to go somewhere with my parents. One of their friends is hosting a little party," she replied. She didn't know why she was lying. What was wrong with her going for dinner with Draco? He was just a friend, after all.

"Oh, um, all right, I guess I'll see you around then," he said, looking glum.

Hermione felt sad. She hated to disappoint him. "We can go for dinner tomorrow if you're free."

"Tomorrow? Yeah, that would be great," he said, brightening up.

"It'll be my treat," said Hermione. "I'll call and give you the details."

"All right, but you don't have to pay for it, you know," he said. "I like treating you."

She smiled. "But I'd like to treat you, for once."

"W-ell, if you insist," he said in an amused voice. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," she said. She was just turning to get a taxi when he said, "Hey, no goodnight kiss? After all, you are depriving me of company for dinner."

She laughed. "You are a wicked boy!" And she kissed him. It was a lovely kiss and she was, once again, walking on air. In that moment, it seemed as if she had everything she wanted in the world.

"Okay, you can go now," he teased.

"Thank you!" she laughed, opening the door of a taxi that had stopped.

"Bye!" he waved.

"Bye!" she said.

She reached home smiling. She just wanted to go to her room and think about Kevin and their wonderful kiss. Everything seemed to be working out just the way she wanted it to with him. But she wasn't left to dwell on these things, because five minutes after she reached home, Draco arrived to take her for dinner. He seemed a little uncertain when she opened the door, since he had probably never been to a muggle house before, and he looked relieved when he saw that it was she who had opened the door. She tried to look annoyed, but it was hard to when he was looking so good. She mentally hit herself for it, but she couldn't help noticing he was every bit as handsome as Kevin, in his well-fitting casual trousers and navy blue turtleneck. She couldn't deny that his clothes were always right for the occasion and suited him perfectly.

"Hi, you look nice," he said, eyeing her up and down for a moment in a manner that he never had before and that made her heart beat a hundred times faster.

"Thanks," she said, trying not too sound or look too thrilled. "Now what's this all about, you wanting to take me for dinner? I don't have nothing to do, you know."

"But you don't have anything to do right now," he replied, smiling. She got the awful feeling he knew that she wasn't really mad at him and was now dying to go to dinner with him.

"Well, you're just lucky I had nothing planned for tonight," she managed to say.

"I am, aren't I?" he said. She wanted to sink into the ground.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied smiling. Oh God, what was it with him?

She could think of nothing and just gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Shall we?" he asked, not at all disturbed. He offered her his arm.

She was a bit taken aback for a moment. Since when did he offer her his arm? Since when did he behave like such a gentleman? He was almost as bad (or as good) as he had been at Madame Plusha's Café that day.

She gave him her arm and closed the door behind her. She had already told Miss Watson that she was going out for dinner with a friend.

"I'm not sure whether muggles use brooms, so I thought that, to be on the safe side, we could take a...taxi," he said, stretching the last word, trying to pronounce it correctly.

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Muggles don't use brooms. You were very right to be 'on the safe side'!"

He laughed, too, and it was as if the invisible barrier that had been keeping them apart had disappeared. Draco hailed a taxi and asked the driver (with Hermione's help) to take them to the part of London where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. During the ride, they talked about everything that was happening in their lives and Hermione couldn't help thinking that it was much easier to talk to Draco than to Kevin, because she didn't have to hide anything from him. She even told him about Kevin and she thought that, just for a split second, his face hardened, but he was perfectly all right after that, so she supposed it had been her imagination. He even seemed encouraging about her going out with Kevin and she couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit disappointed. They reached the entrance to Diagon Alley and Draco paid off the taxi, again with Hermione's help.

"I thought we'd go to Mercury, since it's got pretty good food and a nice ambiance," he said.

Hermione was a bit surprise. Mercury was a very exclusive restaurant that was frequented only by rich Ministry officials, heirs and heiresses, and young people with a lot of money to spend. Still, she just said, "Okay," and he led her there.

He had been right about the nice ambiance; it was luxurious, but not gaudy. It was dimly lit and very tastefully done up. Hermione liked it at once and she told Draco so. He looked very pleased.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, with just a hint of shyness in his voice.

"I love it, but won't it be a little expensive?" she asked.

"Oh, that. No, don't worry about it," he replied.

They ordered their food, which was also really good. Hermione couldn't help thinking she was having a much better time with Draco than she had had with Kevin at the movie. She brushed the thought aside thinking that she had had a great time with Kevin the previous day at the café. And that was final.

She tried asking Draco about Marissa, but couldn't find out much.

"Oh, she's the daughter of a friend of my father's," he said impatiently.

"Which friend?" probed Hermione, getting exasperated and trying very hard not to show it.

"You wouldn't know him, he's French, he works in the Ministry of Magic there," he replied.

She decided to give up. He obviously didn't want to talk about Marissa. The whole time she was waiting for him to 'explain' whatever it was that he had said he would explain, but he didn't say anything about it. She asked him, but he just replied, "That was nothing. Forget it." She was getting even more exasperated, but dropped that subject, too.

Apart from these little glitches, the dinner went off very well. Draco apologised for taunting Harry, though Hermione had already forgotten about that. They talked freely, easily and cheerfully. She was a little sorry when it was time to leave and reached home with very mixed feelings.

She liked Draco, she was sure of it, but there was so much about him that was still a mystery. It was like he didn't want her to get too close. What was he hiding? Why couldn't he trust her? Then there was Kevin, handsome, dashing and very sweet. She liked him, too (he was the only guy who could make her go tingly all over just by the sight of him, but could that be a sign of infatuation?), but he didn't even know she was a witch and she had no idea how he would react to it when he found out. And then there was the little fact that she was Hermione Granger and she never got so frustrated over guys. What was it with her?

All in all, she was a very confused person by the time she fell asleep.


	9. Confusion, Anger and Love

A/N - (More drum roll) finally a chapter in which something is happening! Yay! It's pretty interesting if I might say so myself, so 'Colours of the Wind', I'd appreciate it if you'd look at the story itself and go a little easy on my mistakes! LOL. Nah, I'm kidding. Criticism is as welcome as encouragements are. But, anyway, I'm quite excited about this chapter, so, without further ado, let me present **Confusion, Anger and Love**.

Chapter 9 – Confusion, Anger and Love

Hermione woke up with all the perplexing thoughts and feelings of the previous day rushing through her head. She groaned. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't things just be simple, organised and systematic? This was why she buried herself in her books; she found them much easier to understand.

By the time she got ready and went down for breakfast, her parents had already left for work and she was alone with the housekeeper, who was too busy cooking and cleaning to talk to her. She wanted to talk to someone, but at the same time she didn't want to admit to anyone that she still had feelings for Draco. It had been hard enough admitting it to herself. And, really, what could anyone say? Draco had probably never looked at her that way (though sometimes she thought he did, but dismissed it as her imagination running wild) and so her whole situation was hopeless. She supposed she should just forget about Draco and stay with Kevin, but then Kevin was another problem, since she wasn't sure how she would tell him about the whole witch thing. Apart from that, she somehow didn't want to give up Draco...

She went to the living room and watched TV for a while, which was just another sign of how frustrated she was, since she was hardly the type who sat in front of the TV in her free time. This time it just depressed her more, since she automatically switched on the news channel and was swarmed with information on floods, riots, corruption, terrorism and all the other things that have become so frequent in the world today. She found herself dwelling on peace and the absence of it in both the muggle and the wizarding world. Yes, Voldemort had been defeated, but that didn't mean that those of his followers who were still alive meekly submitted to orders of Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, who had given a long speech on how it was now useless for those followers to do anything stupid, since their master was no longer there to repay them or support them, and that they had been spared so they could reform and live more honourable, quiet lives. They had been outraged when Voldemort had been destroyed (he could not be 'killed', as such) and many had scrounged the area of his death, hoping and looking for some kind of sign that showed he was still alive. They had found none, but like those overtaken by disease, they still hoped and prayed and caused little disturbances with the wish that someday their master would return and reward them. But he would not return. Even those who had predicted and believed he would return the first time he had disappeared while trying to kill Harry now lived with the faith and reassurance that he was truly gone. It was only Dumbledore who spared a thought for the future, when he believed an even greater and more terrible force could arise. He had said, addressing Hogwarts after he and Harry had defeated Voldemort, "A great evil is gone from our world and we should be grateful and joyful for it. But let us not become careless in our gratitude and joy, for, though one evil has been defeated, many more still exist and there is no guarantee that one of these evils, sometime, somewhere, will not gain power and unleash a reign of terror even more horrific than the previous one. The evil, my students, is inside even each one of you and it is only a few choices that separate you from that force which we have just defeated. The first time Voldemort vanished, we grew careless, greedy and blind in our pleasure, and it only served to destroy many more lives and bring much more pain than was necessary. Let us not make the same mistake again." Even if no one else had, Hermione had listened to the speech and she fully agreed with what Dumbledore had said, though she wasn't as troubled about it as Dumbledore was. She felt that, though he was absolutely right, they did deserve to enjoy themselves after everything they had been through.

She switched off the TV after a while and went to get _Protecting Magical Creatures_ to read. She was able to forget all her troubles while reading, getting completely absorbed in the book, so she was a little annoyed when the phone rang and she had to be torn away from her source of joy.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said from the other side.

"Oh, Harry! I was going to call you, but I didn't have your new number...I don't even know if you have a phone there!" she said.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure whether I should get one, but then I decided there was no harm in it, so I got one installed, though with great difficulty, since no one here's heard of a telephone," he replied, sounding amused.

Hermione laughed. "I bet they haven't!"

"Yeah, anyway, Mr Weasley's got the tickets and the game's at four o'clock on Saturday. Ron will come to my place and we're going by broom. He's got his and I'll take you on mine," he said.

"All right, it'll be fun," she replied.

"Hmmm. So what have you been doing? You must be pretty bored," he asked.

She bit her lip, wondering whether she should tell him about Kevin or Draco. "Umm...I've been going out and all. I've kept myself pretty busy."

"I'm glad, else you would've been brooding out Hogwarts again," he replied.

"Hmmm, it is pretty sad, isn't it? But I've sent my article to _The Miscellaneous Files_ and I'm waiting for a response from them," she said.

"That's good. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll love it," he said encouragingly.

"Well you _would_ know for sure if you had bothered to read it!" she said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione, you know this spew and spaw stuff is out of my league," he replied.

"It's S.P.E.W. and S.P.A.W.!" she retorted.

"Well you can't expect people to actually call them that; it's too long. Spew and spaw are much easier to say," he said.

"Harry!" she said, exasperated. "If you people, as my best friends, don't respect my organisation, how can I expect other people to?"

"It's not about respect! It's just about the name being too damn long! Of course we respect the organisation. We think you're doing something really good," he said in a tone that he thought was very convincing, but Hermione wasn't so easily fooled.

"Something really good indeed! You don't even know half of what I want to do! At least Draco listens!" she blurted without thinking. The silence that followed made her deeply regret her words, but she couldn't unsay them.

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what...I shouldn't have said that."

"Hermione, you're one of my best friends in the whole world, but..." he said. "I have to go right now. I'll talk to you later."

"Harry, I..."

"I have to go," he said again and hung up.

Hermione felt dreadful. Mainly because she knew that what she had said had been true and she also knew that Harry knew it and was obviously hurt by it. She knew he didn't mean to be so careless and unconcerned about her work, but she did feel a little sad about it sometimes. Like she was to him, he was one of her best friends in the whole world and she felt that, if he didn't know what was going on, who would? Especially about such major things like her work and what she was dedicating her life to. Still, she didn't want him to be hurt. He was the perfect friend in every other way. She decided to give him some time to cool down and then call him (thank God for caller ID!).

She went up to her room, lay down on her bed and buried her head in the pillows.

Her dinner date with Kevin that day was pretty okay, even if nothing else did. She was finding it increasingly difficult to talk to him about her past, so she deliberately stuck to other topics. She knew it couldn't last like that, but she didn't feel ready to tell him yet. He didn't take her to a fancy restaurant like Draco, but to a smaller, quieter place and she liked it. They talked about lots of things and he was very charming. She even enjoyed herself now and then and realized she was lucky to have found such a great guy like Kevin, but somehow her heart was not in it and when he dropped her home that night, he asked, "Are you feeling okay, Hermione? You looked a little pale today."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I've just been feeling a little under the weather," she replied.

He looked concerned. "Will you be all right?"

She smiled. He really was great and she quite snapped out of her depression. "Don't worry, I'll be right as rain by the morning."

"I certainly hope so, because I was thinking we could go to this fair that's only in town tomorrow and day-after," he said.

"Oh, that'll be great! I love fairs!" she exclaimed, getting excited. She felt it was just what she needed to cheer her up.

"I'm glad, because I wouldn't want to go without you," he said, smiling and moving a little closer.

"Hermione, I know we hardly know each other and it may seem way too soon...but, I just...I can't deny it. I love you...I really do," and he bent down and kissed her fully and passionately on the lips before she had time to think about what he had said.

He finally pulled away after about ten seconds. They were both breathless, though she was also taken aback, perplexed and many other things besides.

"I better get going now. I'll call you in the morning and we can talk. I know you must be very surprised and everything and I understand that. I don't expect you to say anything right now," he said.

"Kevin, I..." she began, but he put his hand gently over her lips.

"Sshh. It's okay. Think about it. Consider it. I'll still be there in the morning to hear everything you want to say," he said and with that and one last smile he left, leaving her alone at her doorstep, staring disbelievingly at him.


	10. Surprises

A/N - Yay! New chappie! Okay, I know that was pretty crappy way to end the last chapter, but at least it keeps the suspense up. This one also has a pretty crappy ending, for the same reason. I know I'm not uploading so fast now, but I am going to be a little busy, so please bear with me if the new chappies don't come so fast. You should console yourself with the though that I can't afford to take too long or people will lose interest in my story! Anyway, I'll stop saying irrelevant things, so you can get on with the chappie. (Please excuse the lame title; all my creativity went into the chapter itself and there was none left to come up with a good title.)

P.S. - R & R!!!!

**Chapter 10 – Surprises**

Hermione stood at the front door for a while before she realised how cold it was getting and had to go inside. She walked somewhat like a zombie to her room, answering her parents' greetings and questions in monosyllables.

How could this have happened? How could he have fallen in _love_ with her? They barely knew each other! Okay, she was beginning to get to know him pretty well, but he didn't know anything about her past except that she had gone to some vague boarding school somewhere and her best friends were two guys called Harry and Ron. Was it possible to fall in love when you know so little about the other person? Was it even real love or was it just infatuation? So many questions!

Still, whatever his reasons for falling in love with her were, she couldn't string him on like this. She had to tell him everything and maybe then he would realise the folly of falling in love with her; her life was too complicated.

She was pretty upset. She feared she might lose Kevin now and though she had not been completely loyal to him in her thoughts, she did like him and she knew that he was quite an exceptional person. She had a good time with him; he always tried to make sure she did, even if it meant watching movies like 'The Wedding Planner', which she suspected was really not the kind of movie he liked (she wished she had told him she didn't like it all that much either). And he was in love with her, so it would not be nice for him to be so disillusioned. She didn't want to hurt him, but it might be inevitable.

She kept on and on thinking until she couldn't keep awake any longer and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up groggy and tired, even though she had slept well. In her dreams, the questions that she had pondered so hard and not found any answers to had kept coming back at her and all the worst-case scenarios had been shown to her. She woke up early, at around eight o'clock and tossed and turned for a while before getting out of bed. She wanted to call Kevin and tell him everything, but she was afraid it was too early. She felt a little impatient about the whole thing, wanting to get it over and done with as soon as possible. She had no idea how he would react but she thought there might just be the tiniest chance that he would still accept her, since he was into new and different things. But she didn't know what the limit of his interest was; being told that you're in love with a witch who has helped destroy the greatest and most terrible wizard of all times could be a big shock. She just hoped he would get over it.

She lazed around, writing a little about S.P.A.W. and reading a little of her book. When the clock struck nine, she couldn't wait any longer and called Kevin. As the phone rang and no one picked up, she feared he was asleep, but finally a sleepy voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kevin? Were you sleeping?"

"Hey, Hermione...no, no, don't worry. I'm up," he replied.

"Good, because I was wondering if I could meet you. Now."

"Now? It's kind of early...why don't we meet for lunch? I can take you to that fair after that."

Hermione felt exasperated. "No, not the fair! I mean, please, I really need to talk to you."

He seemed a little suspicious. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just really need to talk to you. Please, Kevin?"

He sighed. "All right. No problem. If you want to talk we could go to Orlando Park."

"Thanks. In half an hour?"

"Half an...? Oh, all right. I'll be there."

"See you!"

"Bye."

She put the phone down and quickly got ready. She wasn't as concerned about her appearance as she would normally have been on a date with Kevin, so she was all set in twenty minutes. The park was a ten-minute drive from her house and she rushed downstairs, answering her parents' questioning and surprised glances with very short statements. She took a taxi and reached the park in time.

Orlando Park was a private park in a rich part of London. While it was not very big, it was remarkably pretty, with lovely flowers and beautiful old trees. It was very quiet and sedate and therefore a very convenient place to discuss important, private matters. Hermione found a small bench under an oak tree and sat down to wait for Kevin. He arrived about three minutes after her and hurried towards her.

"I'm so sorry. Have you been waiting long?" he asked.

"No, it's all right. I just got here a few minutes back," she replied.

He had a very sleepy expression on his face, which made him all the cuter.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about so urgently?" he asked, settling down beside her on the bench.

She bit her lip. How could she begin? "Well, it's got to do with what you told me last night."

He looked a little afraid and very boyish. "Do you think I'm rushing things?"

"No...well, yes, I suppose it is a little soon, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking relieved and a little suspicious.

"Well, it's to do with me. I'm not exactly who you think I am," she said the words slowly, making up the sentence as she was speaking.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I mean, I'm not a mug...I'm a witch," she replied, deciding it was best to get straight to the point.

His eyes widened. "A witch? But you didn't seem like the sort who..."

"I'm not, I'm not," she hastily reassured him, realising he thought she meant one of those muggles who, in their quest to perform magic, resorted to all kinds of strange rituals and very dark spells. "I'm not a witch of the kind you would have heard of. I practice real magic, like you might have read in some books, though it's not quite that either. We don't do black magic, like the supposed witches of today; there's a whole wizarding world out there."

He was looking somewhat disbelieving, but very curious. She realised she would have to explain everything to him right from the beginning and took a deep breath and told him, in short, all that had happened from the day she had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts till the present day. She didn't tell him all the details, but he got the general idea.

When she had finished he whistled and said, "Wow. This is pretty amazing. A real wizarding world exists out there! That's really something!"

She was very much on tenterhooks and blurted out, "But do you still like me after all this?"

He snapped out of his musings about the wizarding world and said, "Hermione! Of course I do! How could you ever doubt it? When I said I loved you, I meant that I loved you for who you are."

"But I'm not who you thought I was!"

"But you are! Can't you see? It doesn't matter if you're a witch or a human or a demon, for all I care! To me, you're just this amazing person whom I love more and more every time I see. Your past, your present, your future...nothing matters. And who wants to be ordinary, anyway? I fell in love with you because you were so unique and this just makes me love you more."

Hermione felt so relieved, happy and surprised that she actually put her arms around him and kissed him, in broad daylight, in front of two old ladies who had been walking on the path in front of them.

Hermione had lunch with Kevin and after that he took her to the fair he had mentioned the previous night. She was very touched by how much he loved her and his total acceptance of her. No girl could have resisted him after that and she felt herself actually falling for him. Draco was not forgotten, but he was put aside with much more ease than normal. Kevin was quite amazing and Hermione felt she was stupid to have ever doubted him or thought of anyone else. He had proved to her that day that he was quite perfect and it would be hard to find a better guy than him. She also felt she owed it to him to be his girlfriend after everything that had happened. She strolled around the fair with him very happily, her arm in his and her head resting on his shoulder. He asked her a lot of questions about the wizarding world and she was very glad to answer them. She was pleased that he was taking an interest in it and thought of introducing him to Harry, Ron and quidditch. In fact, she wanted to take him for the game on Saturday and decided she would resolve her quarrel with Harry and ask him.

While she was lying in bed that evening, thinking about all the events of the day, the same brown owl that had pecked at her window two days previously appeared in the same spot. It pecked hard at the glass, wanting to be let in. Hermione was a little surprised. _What does Draco want now?_ she wondered. She let in the owl, who once again did not wait for any Treats and flew off immediately after she untied the letter. The envelope was made of very fine, very soft, very expensive-looking parchment and it had her name on it in curled, formal lettering. She didn't like the look of it, but she opened it anyway. There were a few sheets of parchment in it, made of material similar to that used for the envelope, except that it was even finer and softer. On the first sheet, the same fancy lettering was used to spell out in bold the words:

'Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy proudly invite you to the engagement of their son

Draco

With

Marissa

(Daughter of Alphonse & Monique Beaumont)'


	11. Coming Clean

A/N - Okay, I'm really sorry for leaving you all with so many questions in the last chapter! My bad! Now, to answer my friend's questions: Kevin accepts all that about the wizarding world for two reasons - a) he's in love with Hermione and when you're in love with somebody, you normally believe stuff they tell you. b) she told him everything that had happened, Voldemort, Harry, blah blah, and it's kind of hard to make up all that stuff, so it was easy to believe. And how are Kevin and Hermione acting? They haven't known each other very long, but they're not doing anything they shouldn't be doing. After all, they are going out. Now that that's done, this chapter brings in a little hope for all those who were hassled about it seeming like Hermione and Draco were going there seperate ways. Geez, people, don't get upset! It's just a sort of climax, not the ending! I won't guarantee that they get together or anything, but let's wait and watch. My story does not end here.

And I need a favour from all you reviewers; I'm so busy writing my story that I haven't found any good ones to read on the site. Can anyone recommend anything really good? Preferably something about Draco/Hermione or just Draco or Sirius or something. I'd really appreciate it.

**Chapter 11 – Coming Clean**

Hermione dropped the letter right there. Then she picked it up and read it again. No, it wasn't possible. There must be some mistake...yet she knew it was true and there was no mistaking it. It was there in big bold letters and she should have known anyway. But what she couldn't understand was why Draco hadn't wanted to talk about Marissa. If he was marrying her, there was no secret about it. As one of his best friends, Hermione had every right to know.

She couldn't ignore the deep disappointment that was tugging at her or the big lump that was forming in her throat, both of which had nothing to do with the fact that Draco hadn't told her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt angry with herself. _Hermione! Get a grip! You've just found out what a great guy Kevin is; you should be happy! How does it matter what Draco does?_ So she dried her tears and forced herself to think about Kevin. The picture of his face faded away and it was replaced by the cold hard stare of Draco Malfoy. She snapped out of her musings abruptly. Why did that particular expression come to mind? She hadn't seen that expression on his face since sixth year, at least, not directed towards her. But somehow her mind was already convincing her that Draco had not changed...that he was still that sneering, sinister Slytherin who had called her 'mudblood' and put hexes on her and her friends. Obviously he hadn't told her; he only did what suited him. He had probably become friends with her only because it had suited his purpose at that time. He was just a cold, selfish person, with no real feeling for anyone.

A part of her knew that all this was not true, that Draco had changed, and so she didn't completely believe it, but she still felt he was quite mean and she decided, in her anger, to associate with him as little as possible. The part of her that still had some sense left reminded her that she always made hasty decisions in her anger and they always melted away when she cooled down, but she ignored that. As always, she felt that this time her decision was final.

She went down for dinner in a militant mood, determined not to think about Draco and determined to keep talking about Kevin and all his virtues, which, it cannot be denied, were many. The result was that her parents thought she was getting too involved with Kevin and were getting seriously worried until Hermione realised what was happening and reassured them that she wasn't only focussed on Kevin. After that, she stuck to neutral topics, much to her parents' relief.

She went to bed early, claiming she had a headache and tried very hard to stop her mind's chattering and actually go to sleep. It took her a long time and, when she was almost asleep and no longer keeping track of all her thoughts, she murmured, "If only..." and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning with the firm resolution of reading all the sheets of parchment which the envelope had contained and actually succeeded in doing so. The engagement was for the coming Sunday and she realised she would have to go from Harry's house. She wondered what Harry would think of it and decided they had fought for too long and called him up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Harry, this is Hermione," she said a little tentatively, not knowing how he would react.

"Oh, Hermione. Hi," he replied.

She was relieved. Though he didn't sound too enthusiastic, he didn't sound angry either and she knew it was only a small step now to bring him around totally.

"Listen, I am so sorry about what I said the other day...it just came out. I was in a bad mood and you know how when I'm in a bad mood I always look at everything as a tragedy?"

"Hmmm..."

"I didn't mean it. I know how it must have sounded, but trust me, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Hermione. It's just not nice to be compared to Malfoy all the time."

"I don't compare you to him all the time!"

"Well, in very subtle ways, you do, and it's just unpleasant, that's all."

Hermione was shocked. Had she made it so obvious that she liked him? "Listen, can we put this behind us? I'm really sorry. I have no idea why you think I compare you to Draco, but that was never my intention. Now will you please forgive me?"

"'Course, Herms. You know I'll always get over it, no matter how angry I get," he replied.

"I know! You're so good to me!"

"Nothing more than you deserve. Now I wanted to ask you, what's this about Malfoy getting married?"

Once again she was taken aback. "How do you know about his marriage?"

"Well, I had to find out through the invitation, since you never bothered to tell me. Really, Hermione, I do think you could've told us this."

"I...didn't know myself..." she felt ashamed. It was so horrible of Draco not to tell her.

"Oh, come on, don't say that. How could you not know? Malfoy follows you like a dog. It's not possible he didn't tell you."

"Firstly, he does not follow me like a dog!" she exclaimed. "Secondly, no...he didn't tell me. I got to know through the invitation, too."

I suppose the sadness in her voice made Harry realise she was telling the truth. He seemed shocked, too. "But, Herms, why...? Did you two have a fight?"

"No! I don't know why...I met Marissa once...that day when I was waiting for you at Plusha's? Well, Draco was waiting for her and I met her then. But Draco never spoke of her and even when I asked him about her he didn't seem to want to say much..."

"That's terrible. You must be really upset."

How right he was! She should have counted on Harry to understand. Only he didn't know that she had other reasons to be upset, too. Or did he?

"Herms, can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad?"

"What?"

"Do you like Draco? I mean, are you in love with him?"

A dead silence followed. A thousand thoughts rushed through Hermione's head. She thought about protesting, about saying that she only liked him as a friend and that she was going out with Kevin, but she decided to tell the truth. "Yes, Harry, I do. I mean, I don't know whether I'm in love with him...I just...I really, really like him. But it's no use now. He's marrying that Marissa girl and I'm going out with someone else, so..."

"Wait a minute! Whom're you going out with?"

"Kevin! Didn't I tell you?" she asked, surprised. How could it have slipped her mind?

"No, you never told me," replied Harry, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, well," and she told him everything. She told him all about Draco, her attraction towards him, his strange behaviour, then about meeting Kevin and being infatuated with him and everything else that had followed, till that day. She told him things she had been afraid to admit to herself even and it was a great relief to actually be able to pour out all those feelings, honestly and freely, to someone. It must have done some good, because she felt a lot better after telling Harry. Unlike what she had thought, he listened patiently and attentively, not interrupting a single time and not wondering at her behaviour at all. He seemed to perfectly understand the conflict she was going through.

Once she finished telling him, he said, "I had always suspected it, but I had no idea it was so complicated. Poor you, Herms, it must be really tough."

She sighed. "It is, Harry, it is. I just can't understand him...Draco, I mean. Kevin is very easy to understand and I feel a little guilty, considering how I'm always obsessing over Draco. Is something wrong with me?"

"Of course not! You're just being a normal teenage girl and I'm glad that you finally are. The only thing is that your situation is very complicated and I'm not really the person to deal with such situations, but I do know just the person who is. Why don't you come over and I'll introduce you?" he asked.

"Ummm...Harry I don't mind telling you, but I don't know whether I want to discuss this with anyone else," she replied.

"Come on, Hermione, can't you see? You can't go on living like this. You like Kevin, but you're in love with Draco and, as you already mentioned, that's not fair to Kevin at all. Do you want to be so unfair towards him?" asked Harry.

He chose all the right words and Hermione could think of no suitable protest, so she said, "Oh, all right, but this person...who is it?"

"Ah, that's a surprise. You'll see. Come over at around twelve? We can have lunch together."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye!"

She put the phone down. Just when she had thought things were settling down and she was ready to give up Draco, Harry came in and made her pour out her heart to him. She supposed that things were never going to really settle down until...what? What could anyone say or do that would make things okay? She couldn't stop liking Draco, she was sure of it, but if he started liking her and broke off his engagement, there would be Kevin to think about. It would be unfair to him. But wouldn't it be even more unfair to date him when she wanted to be with someone else? Anyway, there was no point thinking about such a scenario. Draco didn't like her and he certainly wasn't about to break off his engagement for her.

She sighed. Everything that was happening and everything she was thinking was so unlike her. She was not like other girls; she did not obsess over boys. During her 'growing pretty' phase at Hogwarts, a lot of boys had asked her out and she had enjoyed the attention (she was only human) but she hadn't thought too many of them were worth going out with. She had gone out with a Roger Kline from Hufflepuff for a while, but things hadn't worked out and they had mutually agreed to break up. Then she had gone out with Seamus from their house for a week until she realised that he wasn't the kind of guy she liked and she broke up with him. After that, she hadn't really dated anyone and she had enjoyed her single status. It was only when Draco had become Head Boy and she had gotten to know him that she really liked anyone and wanted to go out with someone. Somehow, ever since Draco had come into her life, it had been turned upside-down.

She got dressed and went down for breakfast. She ate with her parents, talking normally to them for the first time in the past few days. After that, she read for a while and found some really interesting information about unicorns, which she wrote down in the form of an article and she was just deciding where to send it when she realised that it was eleven-thirty and she would have to hurry to get to Harry's place in time. She took a taxi, because she wouldn't have been able to take Miss Watson's car into Diagon Alley and didn't want to leave it unattended for what could be a very long time.

Hermione reached Harry's place on time and he was waiting for her by the street. He greeted her affectionately and took her upstairs. She had to catch her breath when he opened the door to his apartment; it had been completely transformed. The previously bleak and bare floors had bright blue, orange, green and yellow rugs on them, the white walls were covered in striped wallpaper, display ornaments and delicate pottery were placed everywhere, and big, comfortable, pretty furniture covered the entire apartment.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful! But how...?" she asked, wondering how Harry could have such amazing aesthetic sense.

"I didn't do it," he replied. Hermione was just going to ask who had done it, when a soft, female voice called from the kitchen-cum-dining area, "Has she come yet?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Yes, come and meet her."

Hermione was shocked and very curious. A young girl of about sixteen entered the room. She was very, very lovely. She had beautiful white skin with the slightest rose tint to it, big, searching dark eyes, the smallest and prettiest little nose, and bow-shaped red lips. Thick, wavy auburn hair fell till her slender waist and her exquisite face had a shy expression on it. "Hello..." she said in the same soft voice. Hermione's mouth was slightly open. The girl was like a red-haired angel.

"Hermione, I want you to meet Laetitia. I had met her in Diagon Alley a year ago and we met again at Plusha's recently. I had promised her last year that I would let her help me with my apartment when I moved in and when she realised I had no idea of how to do it up whatsoever, she did the whole thing," said Harry.

"H-hi," Hermione managed to say. Laetitia smiled, her beautiful face lighting up and turning even more wonderful. "You've certainly done a good job here..."

"Have I?" she asked, eagerly. "I thought it was pretty good and Harry said it was wonderful, but I really wanted your opinion on it. Harry's told me so much about you..." Her face was once more marvellously shy.

"I think it's beautiful," replied Hermione, smiling. "And I'm very glad you did it, because I can just imagine what it would look like if Harry had done it up!"

Laetitia laughed and the shyness seemed to escape her. When she spoke next it was in a more mature, but still very lovely, tone. "I know! Harry has good taste, but he's not really interested in things like this. I'm glad I could help him out. How could the poor thing have lived in it the way it was? The walls, the floor..." and she started off on a long explanation of exactly what had been wrong with the apartment. By the time she had finished, Hermione could see exactly what had attracted Harry to her. It was not just her beauty that was so captivating; it was her charm and her innocent, child-like manner. She was so young and full of life, yet very mature in her own way. Hermione felt she was just the girl for Harry. He would never tire of her; it was clear in the way he looked at her, his eyes full of admiration, adoration and love. Hermione was very satisfied.

It was Laetitia that Harry had wanted Hermione to talk to. It was clear from the wise, knowing look in her dark eyes when Hermione told her about her situation that she was experienced in matters of the heart and would advise Hermione correctly.

"Your problem really has a very simple solution," she said, when Hermione had finished telling her.

"It does?" both Harry and Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes," she looked at them both as if the answer was obvious. "Of course Hermione fell in love with Draco; he is perfect for her. And of course she likes Kevin; he is perfect for anyone. But though Kevin is perfect for anyone, he is not perfect for Hermione. Hermione needs someone like Draco and that is very clear. So all she has to do is leave Kevin and tell Draco how she feels."

"But it's not that simple..." began Hermione, but Laetitia interrupted her impatiently.

"Of course it is simple. You are making it difficult for yourself. However, I cannot make your decisions for you, so you will have to think about it. I know it might be a tough decision."

"Well, I'll think about it..." replied Hermione. She decided to change the topic and was very relieved when Harry said, "It's one-thirty. Let's go for lunch."


	12. The Past, Present and Future

A/N - Okay, firstly, thank you all for the nice reviews. This chappie has a stupid title, I know, but again all my creative genius was used up in righting the chapter itself, so please ignore it. Nothing much to say since Elfinmaiden hasn't reviewed yet and asked me any questions (glares at Elfinmaiden) so on with the chapter...

**Chapter 12 – The Past, Present and Future**

Harry took them for lunch to a small restaurant near the apartment, called Shooting Star. They had a pleasant lunch where Hermione noticed more and more how deeply Harry had fallen in love with Laetitia. She was rather captivating, with her wise, innocent ways. Hermione couldn't help liking her and she felt again and again that she was just the right girl for Harry.

After that, Laetitia said she had to go home and Harry kissed her goodbye softly on the lips. He took Hermione back to his place and made her tea.

"What do you think of Laetitia?" he asked her, somewhat tentatively.

"She's wonderful," replied Hermione, smiling. "She's very unique and very beautiful."

"Isn't she?" said Harry, his whole face lighting up. "When I bumped into her at the book shop a year ago and she said sorry in that long, beautiful way of hers...I couldn't help it. I invited her for coffee and within a few minutes she had gotten me to agree to let her help do up my apartment. She's so amazing."

"I can't blame you. And I do think she's perfect for you," she replied.

"Yeah, and she's trying to become a painter," he said, though he had already said it five times that day. "She paints so beautifully."

Hermione looked up at the picture of snow-capped mountains that Laetitia had made for Harry and completely agreed with him. "She does. I don't think she'll find it at all hard to make it big."

Harry smiled and seemed to get lost in his thoughts, until he said abruptly, "Oh, I have to tell you something important."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"There's a small area in Scotland, which is quite uninhabited except for a few villages, and there've been an alarming number of killings and kidnappings there lately. Now, usually Professor Dumbledore wouldn't bother himself with things like this, but we have information that leads us to believe that an unnamed Death Eater is currently residing there and you know how enraged the Death Eaters were after Voldemort's death; they vowed to take revenge. It's possible that this Death Eater is gaining power and is behind the killings and kidnappings. If that's the case, he has to be stopped before he gains enough power to come to London and attack here."

Hermione had sat up and was listening interestedly. An old fire had entered her eyes. "So what are we going to do about it? Do we have to go to Scotland?"

"Not yet. Dumbledore's sent a few members of the Order there to see if they can find anything. It may be a false alarm, but we're not taking any chances," replied Harry.

"Hmmm..." said Hermione distractedly.

There was silence for a few moments, until Hermione suddenly asked, "Harry, do you think Draco might know something about this? I mean, his father was a Death Eater."

"I don't know," he replied. "He might, but I'm not sure. You could casually mention it to him and see how he reacts. If he seems open, ask him _carefully_."

"All right, but I can only ask him on Sunday and that's going to be a little tough, considering it'll be his engagement party," she said. "By the way, how come he invited you?"

"I don't know. I was pretty shocked myself," replied Harry. "I wasn't going to go, but I realised that since it's a Malfoy party, there might be interesting people there, if you know what I mean. Who knows? We might just discover something important."

At the same time, thunder was brewing at some distance.

"You called Harry Potter for your engagement?" came a cold, angry voice.

"Yes," replied an equally cold, though not angry, voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS?" thundered the first voice.

"Nothing. I just mean that I called Harry Potter for my engagement," replied the second voice.

"He is our enemy! He is the one responsible for the downfall of our Lord! How could you?" exclaimed the first voice.

The second voice became chillingly cold. "He was not my Lord."

"He was our Lord! He was your Lord! If not him, then who? That wheezing, old Dumbledore? If you think you will achieve fame and glory through that man, you are much mistaken," said the first voice.

"I don't want the fame and glory you speak of," replied the second voice, in a cold, but soft, tone.

"You are going against the wishes of your whole family! What will people think? Do you know that we have invited those whom Dumbledore would love to get his hands on? Those whom he didn't even know were still alive? And what will happen once that Harry Potter goes back and tells him? What face will we show to our society?" asked the first voice, clearly exasperated.

"That is your concern and not mine. I am not interested in the woes of your society," replied the second voice, ice cold.

"You speak as though you are a stranger to our family, Draco. You are the heir. You have certain duties to fulfil. I forgave you the first time you went against us, but I will not forgive you again. If you do anything to ruin this alliance, you will have me to answer to," said the first voice.

"I will answer to no one. I have agreed to this alliance because it suits my purposes. I do nothing to fulfil your obligations to your...acquaintances," said Draco.

"Defiant boy! Have you no sense of family at all?" expostulated the voice.

"My sense of family died two years ago. I need not remind you of why it died," replied Draco.

"But, Draco, what could we do? The Lord wished for it..."

"Once again I say he was not my Lord and his wishes were not my concern. Whatever your reasons were for doing it, I don't wish to know. The fact that you did it is enough," replied Draco.

The voice sighed. "There is no reasoning with you."

"It is not something that can be reasoned."

Footsteps could be heard and a door was slammed.

Hermione had a really good time at Harry's place. She was going to come the next day in the evening after she saw her parents off for the weekend. Harry had asked her what she planned to do about Draco and Kevin, but she hadn't decided. As she went home, she thought about it, but though she suspected Laetitia might have been right, she didn't know how she could just go and tell Draco. After all, he was getting engaged. Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes and she mentally scolded herself. Why did she love him? She couldn't think of anything about him that had made her fall in love, yet she was definitely deeply in love. And Laetitia had been right about the fact that they were perfect for each other. Both very intelligent, stubborn people, yet fiercely loyal and very caring about those they loved. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. It was too late. She had been stupid and not admitted her feelings to herself and now it was too late. Would she ever be able to love anyone again? She certainly didn't feel she could. And now how would she go for his engagement party? She sighed. Everything was complicated again.

She didn't want to break up with Kevin, though. She felt it would be very unfair to him. But again she wondered whether it was more unfair to go out with him when she was in love with someone else. She knew she wouldn't like it if someone did that to her. She would rather they came clean. For once, Hermione Granger, one of the brightest students Hogwarts had ever had, was at a loss about what to do. Her name may live on at Hogwarts for generations as being the only one that had gained an 'Outstanding' in all her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S., but she had no idea how to solve all the problems in her own life.

She reached home at about seven o'clock and went to her room to write to Draco to congratulate him and say that she would come for his engagement and wedding. It was hard to write that she wished them happy and she wondered how she would actually say it to his and that awful, smirking Marissa's face. It took her a long time to write the letter and by the time she was done, Miss Watson called her for dinner. She sat down to dinner with her parents and they discussed their plans for the next day.

"Our flight is at four-fifteen," said her father. "We're taking a taxi to the airport and you could come to the airport and then be dropped off near that place, Diagon Alley."

"All right," replied Hermione.

"I hope you've discussed all your plans with Harry," said her mother.

"Yeah, I told him I'd come in the evening tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Okay," said her mother. "Have you started packing?"

"Not yet, but I will, once we finish dinner," replied Hermione.

The rest of the meal was spent in discussing California and the upcoming Conference. Her parents were clearly very excited about it and Hermione was happy. They hadn't been out of town for a long time and though they were going for work, they would get time to sightsee and relax.

After dinner Hermione went up to her room and packed for her stay at Harry's house. She was also looking forward to two days of relaxation. They had nice things planned, like the quidditch game, going to Diagon Alley and looking around, sitting at Plusha's Café and generally lazing around. Laetitia would accompany them to the game, but Harry had told Hermione that he would spend time with her that weekend and anyway Laetitia would keep herself busy with her painting. Hermione had been touched by this gesture and she was very grateful for it. She liked the idea of spending time with him and putting her problems aside. She would also meet Ron and cheer him up. She was missing him, since she hadn't seen or spoken to him for almost a week. There was only one glitch in the plan; Draco's engagement party. It started at six o'clock on Sunday and she was going with Harry.

She fell asleep with mixed emotions, as usual.


	13. Away From Home

A/N - Okay, new chappie finally! Sorry I'm taking long; it'll be this way for some time. First of all, this chapter is dedicated by me and Veela of the North/Elfinmaiden to Ilenya the fair, because she has gone off to boarding school in a far place, giving us hardly any notice. So mean, no? Anyway, Ilenya, we miss you a lot and want you to keep in touch, so send us e-mails and write letters if you can. And don't think that just because you've gone off you can stop reviewing; you have to review each and every chapter!!!

All right, now, this chapter also has a dumb title for the usual reason (Ilenya, I thought the title for the previous one was dumb because there could've been so many better ones, but thank you), you should just assume it. Sorry, Veela, but I do expect you to review each chapter. I don't care if you don't have the time! Find it! You are my official critic. Though I have now got regular reviewers; thanks, guys, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Anyway, that's all for now, folks. You should be happy. I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you read the chapter. Seriously. I am. You should be so happ...d'oh! Here it is!!

**Chapter 13 – Away from Home**

Hermione woke up the next morning to sounds of her father shouting on the phone. Apparently his secretary hadn't gotten the plane tickets delivered yet and, being the one whom Hermione had inherited her organising skills from, he was getting very frustrated and worked up. Hermione had to go to him, tell him it was no big deal and that they would get their tickets in time, and only then would he calm down and stop shouting at the poor secretary. Luckily, both Hermione and the secretary knew that Mr Granger would calm down and be profusely sorry later.

Hermione couldn't be expected to go back to sleep after that, so she went downstairs, had breakfast and was reading the newspaper when the phone rang. It was Kevin.

"Hey, Hermione," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"What's up? I couldn't speak to you the whole day yesterday."

"Yeah, I was out," she replied, biting her lip, because Miss Watson had told her he had called and she had forgotten to call him back.

"No problem. I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner today."

"Sorry, Kevin, I'm going to be out this weekend. My parents have to go for a Conference to California and I'm staying with Harry," she said, biting her lip again, this time because she hadn't told him this important plan anytime during the week.

There was silence. "Staying at Harry's house?"

"Yeah."

"You mean, at that new apartment of his? Alone?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"Hermione...that's not good. I mean, he's a teenage boy and there's no telling...how could you be so careless?"

"Kevin! Harry's my friend! He knows it and I know it. I thought you would know it, too, considering the amount of times I've told you!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, Hermione, I know you only think of him as a friend, but it's not safe these days..." he began.

"I'm quite well able to take care of myself! I think I pretty much proved that when I helped defeat the most terrible wizard of all time!" she said.

"Yes, but you're quite naïve, Hermione, and sometimes I wonder whether your friends look at you in the same light that you look at them."

"Naïve! My friends! Oh my God, Kevin, I thought you of all people understood! Our friendship is special and we've been through everything together. We would trust each other with our lives and I expect you to know and accept that!" expostulated Hermione. She was not so annoyed at the fact that he was telling her to be careful, she was annoyed because he was indicating that she was weak and naïve and that her friends were not to be trusted. She, Hermione Granger! With her parents it was one thing, but no one else had the right to talk to her like that.

"Now, Hermione, don't get upset. You're an innocent girl and I don't want to take advantage of that," said Kevin.

"Harry would never do such a thing. And if it's too much for you to live with, then you can find someone else," she said, her voice shaking with anger and sadness.

"Hermione..." he said, clearly shocked.

"No, don't start. You obviously don't understand me at all. I have to go now. I'll call you when I get time," she said and put the phone down.

Kevin called, again and again, but she didn't pick up the phone. She didn't feel like talking to him. She didn't even know why she had gotten so angry, but she guessed it was because of how close she had gotten to Harry and Ron. She couldn't stand it if anyone said anything about them and to say that Harry would take advantage of her 'innocence' was too much. Kevin should have understood by then how important Harry and Ron were to her and how close the three of them were.

She went up to her room and drowned her sorrows in writing. She supposed that if she wanted to break up with him, this was a good opportunity and a good reason. But even if she did break up with him, what would happen? Draco was engaged and she doubted she could do anything to change that. Still, it would probably be wrong for her to continue going out with him. She dropped her quill, frustrated. Why couldn't she make up her mind? Sometimes she felt it would be unfair to break up with him, sometimes she felt it was very unfair to keep going out with him. Sometimes she felt she was getting over Draco, sometimes she felt she was in love with him. What was happening to her? Had Laetitia been right? Would she only be happy with Draco? Or could she be happy with someone else? Or was she just doomed to be single all her life? Had her intelligence finally turned to her disadvantage and made her unable to maintain relationships? She sighed. She would go to Harry and pour out all her troubles to him and Laetitia. Maybe she could just give up her present life and live in seclusion somewhere with a lot of books, parchment and quills. Maybe that was all she was suited to.

Hermione packed in some last minute things and sat down to read a book. The day past uneventfully until two o'clock, which was when she left for the airport with her parents. After seeing them off, the taxi dropped her till the entrance to Diagon Alley. She found Harry waiting for her there and he helped her carry her stuff to his apartment. By the time she was settled, it was four o'clock. Harry asked her if she wanted to go to Plusha's and she figured she could tell him about Kevin there.

They had just sat down and ordered their coffees when a tall figure entered. He saw Hermione and there was no avoiding the greeting that followed. She said, "Ummm...I got the invitation to the engagement. Congratulations. You never told me..."

"It was only formally decided a few days ago. I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Hermione didn't believe him, but she said nothing. "I trust you both are coming?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Harry, in what Hermione thought was an unnecessarily hostile tone.

"Good. And Weasley?"

"You invited him, too?" blurted Harry.

Draco looked mildly surprised. "If I can invite you, Potter, I can invite anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Harry, forgetting his promise to Hermione.

"Nothing, it just means that I thought you were the least likely invitee to any party at my house," replied Draco.

"Why did you call me then?"

"Because I..." began Draco, but he stopped. Apparently he didn't think it would be wise for him to say whatever he had been about to say. "I don't have anything against you. You're no enemy of mine."

Harry looked disbelieving, but said nothing. "Anyway, excuse me, I have to meet someone."

Hermione was dying to know whom, but, obviously, she didn't ask. "Bye then."

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

He left the Café and Hermione wondered why he had come to begin with. Harry said, "What a jerk. I bet he only came in because he saw you."

"Harry! Of course not! He's engaged."

"I don't know, Hermione. Sometimes I think he might be in love with you, too."

"I don't know. If that's the case, why is he engaged to someone else?"

"There could be many reasons; family ties, commitments, ulterior motives..."

"Harry!"

"Okay, okay, but there could still be many reasons."

"Well, that doesn't help me, does it?"

"Hmmm...I suppose not. Anyway, so tell me. You wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione told him about her fight with Kevin.

"Oh...you know, Herms, maybe he is just genuinely worried about you."

"He might be, but that's not the way to express his concern! And, Harry, sometimes people just have to accept things; you and Ron are my best friends and what we do is what we do. It's a 'take-it-or-leave-it' situation. You two are much more important to me than he is."

"And also you need a reason to break up with him?"

Hermione blushed. "Well...I...I don't know. I sometimes think I should."

"I think so, too."

"What? Really? But, poor guy, he does like me and it would be unfair. As it is he seemed so crushed on the phone."

"Yeah, but it's better for him to be sad for a few days than to be heartbroken for months. Because if you continue going out with him and he finds out that you like Draco, it would be almost as bad as cheating on him. That would be really unfair."

"You think so? I suppose you're right. Maybe I should break up with him. I know I should, but, call me crazy, I do like him. I genuinely do. He's so handsome and so sweet...I'm not immune to it all just because I'm (ahem) in love with Draco."

"No one expects you to be. Of course you like him; he sounds like a really nice guy, but liking someone is a very small thing compared to being in love with someone, and love is much stronger and much more important and fulfilling."

"Hmmm...but it's not like if I break up with Kevin I can be with Draco. It still won't change the fact that he's engaged."

"True, but it'll give you more peace of mind. And it'll save Kevin some heartbreak."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. I know I have to break up with him. I just have to muster up the courage."

"You will, don't worry," Harry reassured her. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Really, Harry? I don't think I'm strong at all. I may be smart, but that's all from the books. It seems like I'm completely weak in all matters of the heart," she replied.

"Of course not. You have it in you to love unconditionally and completely. You don't know what a great thing that is. That alone gives you strength," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

They talked about other subjects for the next hour and then left. It was six o'clock by the time they left and they went back to Harry's place. Hermione sat to write a letter to S.P.A.L.B., the Society for the Protection of All Living Beings, which she was hoping would give S.P.A.W. some support. S.P.A.L.B. was quite a big organisation and receiving support from it would really boost S.P.A.W.'s status as a formal organisation. She finished the letter and relaxed for a while. Harry was working some potions he had to learn for his Auror training and Hermione was to test him once he was done. He had surprised everyone, including himself, by getting an 'Acceptable' in his O.W.L.s and an 'Outstanding' in his N.E.W.T.S. in Potions and it was the only requirement for becoming an Auror that he had feared he wouldn't have. He still didn't like it, though he said studying it without Snape was much better, but he could bear with it, since he was very serious about becoming an Auror. Hermione tested him and found the results satisfactory, so they sat down to dinner. Harry wasn't a good cook, so Laetitia had sent over some Shepherd's Pie and boiled vegetables for them, along with a fudge cake for dessert. The entire meal was delicious and Harry was very pleased. They talked for a while after dinner and Harry told Hermione that the Order members who were investigating the case in Scotland had reached there and were to start their research the next day. They talked about that and Voldemort for a while before going to bed.

Hermione lay awake, thinking over the day's events for a while. She realised she had to break up with Kevin, to be fair to both of them. She wondered if Harry had been right about Draco liking her and a small hope formed irresistibly in her head. Then she thought about the case in Scotland and wondered if they would have to fight again. She lay thinking about all this until sleep overtook her.


	14. Draco, Danger and Magic

A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been really busy. However, I've made this chapter interesting and have written about drumroll Draco! I've been getting many complaints about how there's not enough Draco and I've realised that it's true; it's a Draco/Hermione story, so from now on there's going to be more of Draco. I hope you all are satisfied!

Now, Elfinmaiden, 'happy' was spelt 'happ' on purpose to indicate that I was stopping mid-sentence. About the last paragraph being too long, I thought you of all people read long and complex books! I will, nonetheless, try not to make the paragraphs too long.

Well, that's all for now. Read, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 14 – Draco, Danger and Magic**

While Hermione slept soundly, not far away Draco was finding it impossible to even close his eyes. He was lying on his luxurious four-poster bed in his equally luxurious bedroom and there was nothing to stop him from falling into sweet dreams. Yet he could not.

He surveyed his room. It was large, plush and lavish. Anyone would have been satisfied with it, but Draco found it...dull. He found it boring and uninviting, just like everything else in his life. It was too predictable and too much the norm. There was nothing in his existence that was not tedious and boring, except for her...

Draco stopped himself. It was these thoughts that were making it unable for him to sleep. It was these thoughts that were making it unable for him to go about life in the way that he should. He must stop. He couldn't keep thinking about her. Even his father had noticed his lack of interest in everything that was happening. And his father never noticed anything.

Draco turned over and lay on his side. In just two days he would be engaged and in a month he would be married. Whenever he thought of it, a sick dread crept over him and he felt as if something very dear and precious was being taken away from him; the thing that was the dearest and most precious in the entire world to him. But because it was so beloved, he knew he had to let it go. He knew that for its safety and well-being, it had to be away from him. No one should find out what he felt for it. Not even her.

He sighed and lay awake for many hours before he could sleep. Even then he had nightmares that woke him up every once in a while. As a result when he woke up he was groggy, tired and sulky. He went down to breakfast and found his mother and father, reading the _Daily Prophet_, waiting for him. He blinked in surprise, because his father was rarely at home to join them for breakfast. It only annoyed him more.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so glad you're up! There are a million things to do and I didn't think I should do them without your opinion," exclaimed his mother.

"Go ahead," he said, in a slightly menacing voice.

His mother looked surprised. "Go ahead? But, Draco...don't you want to be involved in anything? After all, this is the most major event of your life."

"Marissa's coming, isn't she?" His mother nodded. "Fine, then, ask her."

"It does not become you to be so uninterested and lethargic," said his father in his usual cold voice, without looking up from his newspaper.

Anger boiled up inside Draco. "I'm perfectly aware of what is expected from me," he replied, through gritted teeth.

"Are you? Sometimes I wonder," said Lucius.

"You can ease your mind about it. I will do nothing unbecoming of my character," he said.

"I hope not," was all Lucius said in reply.

The rest of the meal passed in silence apart from Narcissa giving orders to all the servants that were scrubbing, polishing and decorating the house for the next day.

Draco was afraid of the anger building up inside him, though he knew it was justified. Anyone in his position would be outraged after everything that had happened.

After finishing his breakfast, Draco went back to his room just to get away from his parents. They were a constant reminder of all that had happened and was going to happen and Draco didn't want to consider either the past or the future. He was clinging on to the present, but it was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He held on as tight as he could, but it was no use. Every moment brought him closer to reality, to the truth about his life. He wished he could freeze time, but even the darkest magic didn't have that power.

Alone in his room he let his thoughts run free. He thought of her and how much he wanted her. How much he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tight, shelter her from the whole world and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her sweet, ever-smiling lips and run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to count how many freckles there were on her nose and kiss each one of them. He wanted her to know that he was always there for her, that he would do anything for her. He wanted her to know that she was the most important thing in his life and that was why he didn't do any of the things he so badly wanted to. He wanted her to know that the only reason he was hurting her was her own safety. She would get over him, find someone else, but he would never forget her. She was his love, his life and his truth. Nothing and no one could ever take her place.

The force of the emotions going through him was so great that his head started hurting. With the great love came the great despair, the anger and the sorrow. They were the most powerful sensations that he had ever felt. The hatred and selfishness that he had been brought up to feel were nothing compared to the passion he felt now. Everything melted away in front of it.

There was a knock on the door of his room and he was actually relieved to be disturbed from his musings. "Come in."

A sober housemaid entered with a stack of letters. "These have come for Master Draco today."

"Leave them on the desk, please."

The maid did as she was told and arranged the letters neatly on the old wooden desk. Draco glanced through them and saw that most of them were felicitations. He threw them in the waste-paper basket and was left with three. One was a letter from Pansy Parkinson and he was tempted to throw that in, too, but he resisted the urge. He put it aside to read later. Another was a letter concerning some books he had ordered and the last was an envelope with a familiar handwriting that made his thump at a very alarming rate. He tore it open and it read:

'Dear Draco,

I know you're probably really busy and don't have a lot of free time, but I'm staying with Harry and I know your house is pretty close, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch at Plusha's. You're going to be much busier after this and it would be nice to spend some time together while we can. It'd be really nice if you could make it; just like old times.

Hermione'

Draco was overjoyed with the letter. Trust Hermione to come up with a brilliant idea! All this time he had been pining over not being able to be with her and here she was inviting him for lunch and doing what he could have done all along.

He looked at his watch and found it was eleven o'clock. He knew Hermione liked to eat lunch early and that she would probably be at Plusha's by noon, so he immediately started getting ready, humming a tune while doing so.

--------------

Hermione sat in Harry's warm living room with a cup of tea in her hand. She was waiting for him to take out something he wanted to show her. She had no idea what it was and was quite curious about it.

That morning she had woken up with the firm resolution of breaking up with Kevin as soon as she got back home. She had realised it was not only unjust to pursue a relationship with him, but also futile. He was a nice guy, but she knew it could never work out even without the Draco factor. As for Draco himself, she had decided that though she could never be as close to him as she would like, she would always be a good friend and she did want to spend time with him, so she had invited him for lunch.

As she waited for Harry, she picked up _Witch Weekly_ and idly flipped through the pages. She hadn't really read it since it had started publishing nasty rumours about Harry, but it had now stopped, and having nothing better to do, she scanned the pages for something interesting. The words 'DEMENTORS DEMENTED' loomed in large bold letters in a small caption. Curious, Hermione read the article.

'According to undisclosed sources, the dementors in Azkaban have been acting very strangely lately. The guards of the prison have been leaving their positions and disappearing for hours on end. They have also become generally careless and lax about the security of the prison, leading some wizards to raise the old question of where their loyalties lie. These reports were kept a secret from the wizarding world for fear that the issue of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's capability to govern the wizarding world would once again be raised.

The Minister's assistant, Percy Weasley, however, insisted there was nothing unusual happening in Azkaban. "These reports are entirely false and fabricated. The dementors are guarding the prison as per the instructions given to them and we are facing no problems with them. Whoever made up these reports obviously wants to show up the Minister in a bad light, but they will not succeed," he was quoted as saying. Fudge was unavailable for comment.'

Hermione was shocked by the article. If it was true, it could mean very bad news. Dementors were dangerous creatures and if they started flaunting the rules and doing as they pleased, a lot of horrible things could happen. She was just considering this when Harry walked into the room. He noticed the look of concern and worry on her face and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just this article I was reading," she replied.

"What article?" he asked.

She picked up the magazine and showed it to him. "Dementors demented."

Harry quickly read through it and his face grew weary and hard. "Yes, I've read things like this. This is not the first article about the behaviour of dementors; there've been a lot of them recently. It's one of the reasons why Dumbledore's so concerned about the Scotland thing. These things could be interlinked."

"Yeah, they could," said Hermione and there was silence for a few moments; both were deep in thought. Then Hermione asked, "You said you had something to show me?"

Harry jerked out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, here it is." He opened his palm to reveal a very intricately carved pendant in a very odd, very enchanting shape, hung on a thin gold chain. The pendant was incredibly beautiful and the very air around it emanated magic. It was a fusion of colours, like blue, violet, pink, green etc. and each colour could be seen at all times. It was not scratched or damaged in any way, yet one could tell by looking at it that it was very old. The shape was curved, twisted and straight in different parts of it and could have been made an entire study of.

"Oh, Harry...it's so beautiful," whispered Hermione, enthralled by the object. She reached out to touch it and felt a wave of energy run through her body. "Wow..."

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" he grinned. "Dumbledore gave it to me. It belonged to my mother and it's obviously enchanted in some way, but I can't figure out how. Dumbledore says that I'll figure out when I need to, though."

"Oh, yes, you definitely will," said Hermione, with complete faith. There was something so magical and so powerful about the little pendant, she had no doubt everything about it would fall into place.

"Anyway, it's a quarter to twelve and you have a date with Draco, so we should get going," said Harry, putting the pendant away.

"Harry! It's not a date!" she said.

"Well, you two like each other and you're meeting up for lunch. If that's not a date, I don't know what is," replied Harry.

"It's a rendezvous between two friends," replied Hermione. "Besides, we don't even know if he likes me."

"I think he does," said Harry.

"That's all you can do," she joked, though she hoped against hope he was right.


	15. A Date With Destiny

A/N - Greetings, earthlings! Nah, don't worry; I haven't turned into an alien monster (though I have been compared to one), but I'm just on a 'high' after writing this chapter, mainly because things actually happen in it. Yippee! You people have been very nice and not mentioned that nothing very exciting has happened yet, but, frankly, I'm getting a little bored of the story myself, so I decided to spice things up a little. (Evil laugh)

Now for the reviews - Peronelle, I think I at least have the right to decide how to end sentences! It doesn't sound abrupt to me. You're lucky I'm so happy after writing this chapter right now, or I'd bite your head off. Ilenya, we miss you, too! Okay, please e-mail me, because I keep forgetting and I really want to keep in touch. It sounds lame, I know, but it's the truth. For all you other people, one request - please write more detailed reviews! 'Good chappie' leaves me with a thousand questions like, "Did they like it?" "Are they just saying it to be nice?" "Was something wrong with the chapter?" Even if you don't like a particular chapter, please say so and also say why, so I can, in future, avoid making the same mistake. But I must say that you are a really great group of reviewers and you make me very happy!

One note before you read the chapter, the significance and meaning of the title will be realised later on in the story. If I revealed everything now, it wouldn't be much fun, so I'm leaving it open for guesses. (Evil laugh again)

**Chapter 15 – A Date With Destiny**

As Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with Harry there were a hundred thoughts running through her head. Even though she had resolved not to want and expect anything but friendship from Draco, she wondered what was going to happen. Would anything even happen or would it just be a casual lunch between two friends? The shops were a blur as she passed them and she hardly knew where she was walking. If Harry hadn't been there to lead the way she might have gone anywhere. But he wasn't there for all the way; he had some things to buy for quidditch and work and then he would meet Ron and Laetitia at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hermione would join them after lunch.

Harry said goodbye to Hermione at 'Brooms and Runes', a hobby shop. "Now, listen, Hermione, try not to get too upset if he talks about the wedding and all," he told her. "I'm sure he has compulsions that force him to marry that Marissa. You just go and have a good time, okay?"

Hermione assured him she would and then walked on. Her pace fastened as she drew closer to the Café and walked in to find Draco already there.

-----------------

The first half hour or so of their lunch 'date' was spent in idle chatter. It was as if neither of them wanted to talk about what both of them were so anxious about. Finally Hermione asked, "So how's the wedding coming along?"

Draco had dreaded this question. He knew she was trying to sound casual but the pain was evident in her eyes. It made his heart ache. "It's coming along all right," he replied, trying to sound casual as well. "It's going to be a pretty big affair, though, and there're many things to be done."

"I can imagine," she said, in an expressionless tone.

Silence reigned for a few moments, until Hermione broke it again. "So tell me about Marissa. Who is she?"

Suddenly Draco wished he were anywhere but at Plusha's Café with Hermione Granger. "Her father works in the French Ministry of Magic. He's been friends with my father for twenty years and I've known Marissa for a long time."

"I thought everything had been decided just recently," she said, a slightly challenging look in her eyes.

"The engagement was fixed recently; we've known their family for a long time," replied Draco. For a moment he thought she was going to argue, but she said nothing. He knew she didn't believe him, but he didn't see what could be done about it. "So I start Auror training next month," he said, trying to change the topic.

"I know. Harry told me and so did you," replied Hermione, sounding a little irritated. She didn't want to change the topic. "Draco, how come you didn't tell me about Marissa? I mean, it wasn't very nice to just find out from the invitation."

Draco had no answer. He didn't expect her to be so direct. She seemed to sense he had no answer and took advantage of it by asking more questions. "And why do you act so different around her? And why don't you write to me? Why don't you talk to me like you used to?" Tears were running down her face now. Draco was appalled. What could he do?

Without thinking he said, "Because I don't want you to get hurt," brushing the tears away from her nose and cheeks. He couldn't stand it that he was making her cry. Nothing was worth her tears.

She blinked, but didn't look too surprised. "I thought so," she replied.

"I know what you're going through, Hermione; I'm going through the same thing, if not something worse," he said. "But you could be in great danger. If anyone found out how much you meant to me..."

"Maybe I want to take that risk!" she cried. "Maybe I don't care about the danger!"

"But I do, Hermione," he replied. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Oh, Draco, don't you understand?" she asked. "I don't care about anything else. You don't know! It'll drive me mad if I have to live like this, wanting you and not being able to have you!"

Draco sighed. He didn't know what to say. "Draco, please! I can't love you and know that you love me and are married to someone else."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "My father is part of a league of death-eaters who are rising to power in Scotland," he finally said quietly. "He wants me to join but I won't. He can't do anything about it now, but if he knew how much I loved you, he would use you as bait. He would threaten your life and force me to join, but he wouldn't let you go after that. He would use you to get to Harry and Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at him with a thousand thoughts in her mind. "Your father's part of a league of death-eaters?" she asked. "And you love me so much?"

Draco didn't meet her gaze. "Yes and yes."

Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to you about the death-eater thing later. For now, Draco, I understand how you feel, but this is too much information for me. I have to think about everything. I'll talk to you later." She got up to leave.

Draco could feel the intense pain and sadness going through her and he couldn't take it. He grabbed her hand. "Hermione!" He pulled her toward him and recklessly kissed her. It was the one kiss Hermione never forgot in her entire life. It was so passionate and so loving, yet so sad and filled with so much longing. It was a clinging kiss; even though both of them were out of breath very soon, neither wanted to let go. It was like a dream they never wanted to wake up from, yet they knew they would have to, so they hung on for as long as they could. It was lucky for them that at that moment there was no one else in the Café apart from a grim-looking man, who was completely absorbed in the contents of a book he had brought. Plusha had gone into the kitchen for something and no one noticed the little drama that took place.

Finally they broke away. They were both completely out of breath. Neither could think of anything but the intensity of the kiss and the desire for more. It was reckless and foolish, but they had kept themselves apart for so long that they weren't really thinking about the consequences, as long as they were together. Draco held his hand out to Hermione, who took it, and they silently walked out of the Café into a deserted alley. There they resumed their kiss and shared many more. When they broke apart, they were both so contented that they fell asleep.

-----------------

When Hermione woke up an hour later, she found Draco next to her. For the first time she noticed their surroundings. The alley was dark, smelly and dirty. It was amazing neither of them had noticed earlier. She saw Draco's face, his eyes closed and a content expression on his face. She was happy, but it was a different kind of happiness. It wasn't an excited, bubbly kind of happiness; it was like a sigh, a relieved, contented sigh. She moved the arm that encircled her and got up. The movement woke Draco and he opened his eyes with a groan. "Ouch!" he said, getting up to reveal a large plank of wood that had been under him. He looked at Hermione and smiled a silly smile at first, but then his face clouded over.

"Hermione?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure she was real.

"Yes?" she replied a little uncertainly.

He looked around the alley; his expression growing more and more amazed every moment. "We didn't...we didn't – did we?"

"No," Hermione reassured him, a knot growing in her throat.

"But then we...Oh my God!" he exclaimed, remembering all that had happened.

Hermione was beginning feel as if she were waking up from a dream into a nightmare.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Draco again. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't how..."

She felt as if she were about to cry.

"It's my fault; I was so foolish, but I didn't want you to be upset...I..." he said, trying to string together his thoughts.

"Do you regret it?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking a little.

"Regret it! Well, yes, how could I be so careless?" he got up and moved toward the main street. He looked in all directions and then came back. "I don't know if anyone was following me. Can't see anyone, but that doesn't count for much."

He sat down beside her, lost in his thoughts. She was growing steadily more and more upset and she was feeling angry with herself for believing everything was now okay. Draco realised she was upset and began, "Hermione, I don't know..." but she interrupted him. "Don't. I don't want to hear it." She got up. "I'll see you around, Draco." Without another word she left, leaving him staring after her with a stunned expression.

-----------------

How she made it to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione never knew. She reached there half an hour late and found Harry, Ron and Laetitia waiting for her. She didn't bother to explain, but just sat down and burst into tears. Harry and Ron, both shocked and worried, put their arms around her to try and comfort her and Laetitia, realising she was now intruding on a private conversation, quietly said goodbye to Harry and left. It was fifteen minutes before Hermione could stop crying and in the mean time, realising she was going to take a while to calm down, Harry and Ron took her up to Ron's room. There she sobbed like a baby and told them everything that had happened. They listened in shocked silence, particularly Ron, who didn't really know about the whole Draco problem. When she finished he blurted, "Malfoy? You made out with Malfoy?" Harry shot him a warning look, but it was too late. Hermione turned to him, her eyes blazing, "Yes, I made out with Malfoy! With Draco Malfoy! And I don't regret it, unlike him!"

Ron coloured and mumbled something about not meaning it that way. Harry said, "Hermione, he doesn't regret it; he's just worried about you."

"Why is everyone always worried about me? Why can't I do anything I want? I'm not a china doll, who'll break at the slightest touch!" she cried.

"It's not about that; it's just that the death-eaters are really dangerous and I'd be worried too," he replied, trying to calm her down.

"Death-eaters? Everyone seems to have forgotten that I've battled Voldemort face-to-face! Who kept you alive while you were regaining strength after you'd suffered the Curse? Who duelled Voldemort for you, just to buy you time?" she demanded. "I think I can handle a couple of death-eaters after that!"

Harry said, with the patience of a saint, "Yes, Hermione, you were very brave and we all admire you for that, but you have to understand his point of view. He's just so scared that they'll hurt you and he'd feel responsible then."

Hermione's face softened and so, Harry could see, did her anger. "Would you want him to be in danger because of you? In his position, would you allow him to be harmed?"

"No, I suppose not," said Hermione quietly.

"Of course not, Hermione, because when you love someone, you'd rather do anything than let them get hurt, even give them up," he said gently.

"But-but that doesn't excuse his behaviour completely," she said, sounding very much like a child.

"No, it doesn't," replied Harry, his face hardening a little. "He shouldn't have made you believe that you were going to be together. That was his fault."

There was silence for a few moments and then Hermione turned to Ron, who had been sitting silently with a very red face. "Ron, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't your fault; you didn't know."

Ron looked relieved and said, "Hermione, if I'd known..."

"If you'd know then what?" Hermione laughed. "You would have been just as disgusted!"

"Yeah, that's true," replied Ron. "But, Hermione, couldn't you reconsider? I mean, _Malfoy_?"

"Ron!" warned Harry.

"Okay, okay, all right!" he consented, but looked dubiously at Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.

"Well, Hermione, it's late, but we could still make the game if you're up to going," said Harry. "It might do you some good to think about something else."

"Yeah, it might," agreed Hermione. Ron looked a little morose. "Why so glum, Ron?" she asked, but immediately regretted it. In her sadness she had forgotten that Ron, too, had had a disappointment in the past week and was feeling bad about it. "I mean, of course, of course you are! But, listen to me, Ron, those Speedy Bees..." she started off, taking his arm and walking out of the room, Harry following with a smile and relief on his face.


	16. The Aftermath

A/N - Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will also take a while, so enjoy and review in the mean time.

dramaqueen72, yeah, it was mean of Draco to lead her on and give her false hope, but he didn't do it intentionally. He just kinda lost control and I'm sure that's happened to all of us sometime or the other. And anyway he's not perfect! But I would also think it was really wrong for a guy to do that. Still, Draco will suffer for his and so I guess we can all forgive him! Scarlett O'Hara (you wish!), thank you. I thought the title was pretty good myself. (Winks) Ilenya the Fair, we miss you, too! E-mail! I replied, you should do the same!

Thanks for the detailed reviews, everyone. I really appreciated them.

**Chapter 16 – The Aftermath**

"I think it's him."

"Sshh."

"What's he doing here?"

"Sshh!"

"I don't know. This is very strange."

"Sshh! Keep quiet! We'll never be able to find out if you two keep talking!"

"Sorry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the T.J. Memorial Stadium, a quidditch stadium dedicated to a very eccentric, but very talented quidditch player, Taurus Jeaphordy, who had died of a very violent incident during the Quidditch World Cup, which, incidentally, had been started by him.

The trio had arrived by a portkey in Diagon Alley and were seated waiting for the match to begin. It was quite a big affair, since the Chudley Canons were playing the Notorious Knocks. Mr Weasley had managed to get pretty good seats and there were only seven rows ahead of Ron, Harry and Hermione, out of a total of eighty-seven rows. The person who had caught their attention was a meek-looking man sitting three rows ahead of them. He looked sober and very embarrassed, as if he didn't want anyone to lift a finger for him. There was a very large woman sitting next to him, chattering constantly, and he appeared to be agreeing with everything she said.

"But he's supposed to be in hiding!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, this is very strange," agreed Harry.

"Oh, will you two keep quiet? The only way to find out is to go up to him as soon as that woman leaves and ask," informed Hermione. "There's probably a reasonable explanation for this."

"Yes, maybe Dumbledore had some work for him," suggested Harry.

"But why?" asked Ron, perplexed. "Why in such a public place? And why weren't we informed?"

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" snapped Hermione, tired of his pointless questioning.

Ron looked sulky and folded his arms. Harry sighed. They were at it again. Just a little while earlier he'd thought they were getting along great. He did wonder, though, why Tubble MacNoughthy was at the quidditch game. He'd helped Dumbledore a lot before and during the Great Battle. Members of the Order of Phoenix had doubted his capability at first, since he was such a tiny, frightened-looking man, but they were soon amazed by his incredible telepathy skills. His perception of the thoughts and feelings of the Death Eaters and Voldemort had proved a great boon to them and they soon found he was not as cowardly or docile as he seemed, as his duelling skills were also highly commendable. No one knew where he had come from; Dumbledore had just announced his presence one day.

During the Battle, Voldemort had found out about Tubble and he had been kidnapped. He had spent only four hours in Voldemort's capture, but he refused to ever speak of them. The members were sure awful things had happened to him and he gained an awe and respect he was not aware of. After the Battle, he had gone back into hiding, as that, apparently, was what he was usually doing, and Dumbledore had advised him to remain so, because he feared the Death Eater's wrath, who knew Tubble had played a vital role in the downfall of their Lord.

Harry supposed it fit if Tubble had come out of hiding on Dumbledore's request to help fight the Death Eaters again. But did Dumbledore think things were so serious? Harry was confused and he wanted answers, but he knew he would have to wait for them.

"Look, it's starting!" cried Ron, his entire face lighting up.

------------

Harry smiled and settled down to watch the game.

At half time, the large woman finally left Tubble's side. Ron got very excited and started toward him, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Wait, Ron," she said. "I don't know if we should do this."

"What?" asked Ron, dumbfounded. "But you said that when the woman left his side, we could go and ask him what he was doing here!"

"Yes, I know," said Hermione, exasperated. Ron was really such a stubborn baby at times. "But now I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, if Professor Dumbledore wanted us to know about Tubble, he would have told us. Maybe he doesn't want us to be involved in this..."

"But that's insane! Of course he'd want us to be involved! We're the Terrific Trio!" exclaimed Ron.

"Don't use that name! It sounds so conceited!" said Hermione, irritated at the nickname the three had been jokingly given by Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order. "I just mean that maybe we should wait and see if he comes to us or if anyone owls us. If they don't, they probably don't want us to know."

"Maybe you're right," said Harry quietly. "Maybe they don't want us to know."

"Harry, not you, too!" cried Ron. "This is all a load of rubbish! That's Tubble there; we have to at least greet him!"

"Ron, we don't always have to know everything," replied Harry. "If we needed to know, Dumbledore would tell us."

"Dumbledore doesn't tell us anything!" exclaimed Ron, getting angry. "We deserve to know every little detail!"

"Nobody knows every little detail except for Dumbledore himself," contradicted Harry. "I know that it seems unfair, but have patience. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

Ron looked angry and sulky. The game resumed and an agitated silence reigned between the three.

-------------

The Chudley Canons won with 210 points after a gruelling game of four hours. Ron's mood had improved significantly, since he was an avid fan of theirs, and he even managed to smile at Hermione. Harry was relieved.

Tubble left quickly when the game ended and if he saw the three he didn't give it away. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked over to the cafeteria area, where Harry and Ron indulged in many unhealthy snacks, with Hermione watching disapprovingly. They finished and were just about to leave when a familiar blonde approached them. Hermione saw Harry's muscles flex and Ron stare in a curious manner at Draco, who said, "Hi, Hermione. Hello, Harry. Ron."

Hermione started feeling giddy. Her head was hurting and so was her heart. How could he be so normal after what he had done to her?

None of them replied, Hermione out of pain, Harry out of anger and Ron out of perplexity.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Draco in an anxious voice.

She was just considering this when another blonde approached them. It was Marissa, her hair shining like gold and her eyes piercing like ice. She looked even more arrogant than the first time Hermione had met her.

"Draco, where did you go to? I have been searching for you _everywhere_," she said, emphasizing 'everywhere' in a voice concerned enough to assure the listener she was exaggerating.

Draco's face turned stiff and expressionless. The voice he spoke in was flat. "I'm sorry, Marissa, I just came over to say hi to my friends."

"Oh," she replied, surveying the three coldly and in a hostile manner. "Shall we go now?" She took Draco's arm and looked up at him, smiling in a fake way, obviously trying to impress Hermione.

"Uh...all right," he responded, uncertainly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, addressing first Hermione only, then looking at the other two.

Hermione wasn't sure about it, but Harry took her arm and replied, "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great," said Draco and, with one last pleading look at Hermione, left.

As soon as the couple were out of sight, Ron said, "Bloody beautiful!"

"Ron!" snapped Harry. "She's Draco's fiancée."

"Oh," said Ron. "Oh! I see..."

Hermione felt terrible. Seeing Draco had once again evoked those painful emotions she was trying so hard not to feel and Ron's saying Marissa was beautiful just made things worse. Though she would never have admitted it, Hermione was very jealous of Marissa. Whatever the reasons were, she was marrying Draco and in Hermione's eyes that was the best thing that could possibly happen. She was pretty and she was obviously rich and comfortable. Though Hermione didn't envy her beauty or her wealth, she envied her Draco. And for that reason she hated everything about her. She knew her hate was unreasonable and unjustified, but she couldn't help it. So she looked daggers at Ron and he turned red and looked away.

"Let's go," said Harry, taking Hermione's arm gently and lead her towards the exit. Ron followed with a shameful face and they went quietly to Harry's place.

---------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around Harry's dining table with jugs of butterbeer in front of them. Harry and Ron were doing their best to cheer Hermione up, but big fat tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she constantly said. "I know I'm being stupid. He's just a guy. I shouldn't get so worked up about him."

Harry and Ron would assure her she was entitled to be upset and she would burst into tears again. Finally, after three hours and many tears, she resolved to stop crying and talk about something else.

---------------

Draco was a mix of untamed emotions. He couldn't understand what had happened that day. In the morning everything had been all right (as much as it could be), and by the evening Draco's world had turned upside-down and everything was going wrong. He had told Hermione about his feelings for her, which had been his first and most fatal mistake, and then he had let go physically. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid! He might have put her life in danger! And he had hurt her. He knew that. He had given her false hope and then she had had to face the harsh reality that it was not possible for them to be together. Draco hated himself.

Once he had mustered enough sense to get out of the alley and go home, he had found Marissa waiting for him. She expected him to take her to the quidditch game that evening and though he would rather have done anything, he knew it was most prudent for him to take her. The better he behaved towards her, the less anyone would suspect he was in love with Hermione.

The game had been tiresome. He had fidgeted and thought of Hermione all through Marissa's incessant chatter. He hadn't enjoyed the game and by the time it was over he longed for his bed, where he could think clearly and without constant interruptions. But Marissa had wanted to go into the ladies' room to check her make-up, so he had had to wait. It was then that he had spotted Hermione and the abovementioned scene had followed. He could see how upset she was and he wanted to talk to her, but it was not possible. He decided to talk to her at the engagement. He didn't care about all the people that were going to be there or his father or mother watching; he couldn't leave her to be hurt without explaining himself.

Of course, if he hadn't told her in the first place, she wouldn't be upset and he wouldn't have to explain everything to her. Yes, Draco truly and completely hated himself.


	17. A Premonition and a Prophecy

A/N - Hi, everyone! I'm back from the land of the unhappily busy and am wonderfully idle and bursting with ideas! Hehe. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Now I've even forgotten what Elfinmaiden said in the reviews, but I'll give her a break this time. Let her say whatever she wants. (Please thank me, m'deah.) Anyway, this chapter might be a little weird, 'cause I wrote it over the course of two days and my moods changed (obviously), so during the first part I was in a sort of thoughtful mood and later I was in a hurry to finish, 'cause I have to get up early (9 a.m., and, no, I am NOT a morning person!) tomorrow. I hope it's good; you'll have to tell me. So please read and review and enjoy! Life's good.

**Chapter 17 – A Premonition and a Prophecy**

Hermione woke with a start. She had had a strange, puzzling dream. As she rubbed her aching head, she struggled to cling on to the memories of it, but they were already growing faint.

_A dark house...a sudden illuminating light...a loud thud...the diminishing of the darkness..._

No, that was when the dream had finished. There had been something before that; a feeling, a memory...

_A face appeared before the light, with chiselled features set in a grim, focussed expression. The owner of the face crouched low before the light with a determined countenance and slowly pulled out a wand from his robes. An expectant silence reigned for a few moments and then suddenly everything was a blur. Loud crashing noises could be heard and movement could be felt. A too-cold breeze blew in and disrupted things further. The noise, movement and breeze culminated suddenly in a loud thud and complete darkness._

Hermione quickly grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill and jotted down all she remembered. It was a habit she had adopted in recent years when she had realised she had premonitions in the form of dreams. They were a very rare occurrence, though, and could be recognized by a certain feeling that Hermione couldn't describe. She had felt that feeling in this dream and she knew it was significant.

After she had noted the happenings in the dream, she wrote down her feelings during each of the events. When she had finished, she frowned. The dream didn't seem to make any sense.

_Dark house – recognition, déja vu, finality and relief_

_Face – recognition, trust, partnership, protectiveness, fear_

_Silence – expectancy, determination, 'bracing myself'_

_Attack – confusion, 'this isn't supposed to happen', searching, fear, anxiety, 'sense of doom, failure'_

_End – confusion, searching, relief?_

Hermione couldn't make head or tail of it. Her feelings during the dream didn't follow any sensible pattern. Why did she feel trust and fear for the face? And recognition? Whose face was it? She couldn't remember it very clearly. The features had been chiselled and the person had very light blonde hair...Draco? She couldn't be sure. Then what had happened to disrupt everything? The noises, the movement...what had happened? And why had she felt confusion and relief when it had stopped?

Hermione sighed and put down her quill. She knew it would take her time to understand the dream; it always did. Premonition dreams weren't very clear and their memories were fleeting. That's why Professor Dumbledore had told her to always write down whatever had happened in the dreams as soon as possible.

She put away the quill and parchment and sat thinking for a while. Shafts of sunlight poured through the open curtains in the cosy bedroom and seemed to illuminate her thoughts. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to her and she contemplated them. Like the dream, she couldn't figure them out. She tried to understand Draco and his actions, but she couldn't. She could only hope that, in time, they could sort out things between them.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she remembered she was at Harry's house. In her haste, she had failed to take note of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hermione?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she replied.

Harry's tall frame entered the room. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good," he grinned, seating himself on the bed.

"I had a dream," she informed him. "A premonition."

He was alert. "You did? About what?"

"I don't know yet," she said and gave him the sheet she had noted it down on.

He studied the parchment and looked serious. "Doesn't make any sense. Can you remember anything else?"

She shook her head and he nodded. "Well, I suppose we'll find out sooner or later." He put away the sheet. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starved," she replied and the two got up and went to the dining area.

Hermione sat at the little table, while Harry brought out hot buns and coffee.

"Oh, Harry, you've already done everything!" she cried.

"Well, I woke up a little early, so I thought I'd just heat everything up," he replied. "Do you want eggs or bacon or ham?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind some eggs with bacon, but I'll get it myself," she announced.

"You don't have to..." he got up.

"No, Harry, you sit," she grinned, setting him down. "I'm fine! I'm quite capable of making myself some breakfast!"

He laughed and continued with his breakfast, telling her where she could find the supplies.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen. It had been touched by Laetitia's magic and had sunny yellow wallpaper on its walls and hand-painted cupboards and shelves. She's perfect for Harry, Hermione thought. It was nice to know that one of her best friends had found someone who was so good and so right for him. Harry and Laetitia's relationship was so free of all complications and so unlike Hermione's own love life that she couldn't help but envy it. She took out the eggs and bacon and cooked them, a little startled by her jealousy.

She returned to the dining area to find Harry deeply engaged in reading the day's Prophet. "Anything interesting?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"No, not really," he replied. "Just the usual trouble at the Ministry and some new laws and stuff. There's a little piece about Draco's engagement."

"What does it say?" asked Hermione, a lump forming in her throat.

"Something about how much money's being spent on it and how much stuff's been imported from France and Italy," he said.

"Yeah, Marissa's parents are French," she managed to say.

"Still, they're spending a ridiculous amount on the import," condemned Harry. "Forty thousand galleons. They could do so much else with that money."

"They could," replied Hermione, absently.

Harry didn't say anything more, realising it might be upsetting for her.

"Harry?" she said after a few minutes. "Do you think we should go at all?"

"Well," he began, as if he had been anticipating the question. "If it's very difficult for you, we won't go, of course, but it could be very helpful to us to go. Just think of all the guests they would have; we could learn some very important things."

"Hmmm..." she replied. "I suppose that's true."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Herms, you know I'd never want you to do something that would hurt you. If it's too difficult, we won't go."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's all right. We'll go. I can't be so weak."

"You're not weak and you wouldn't be even if you didn't go," replied Harry. "It would be very understandable after what happened yesterday."

"I know, but I will go," she said, with sudden determination. "We'll all go and we'll show them that they can't scare us."

"No, they can't," he agreed. "And we can always leave early if you want."

They finished their breakfast and Hermione went to her room to get ready. Ron was supposed to come at about eleven-thirty and it was already eleven-thirty. However, he was famous for his tardiness so they weren't expecting him till about twelve, but there still wasn't much time.

Ron arrived at twelve-fifteen, when Harry and Hermione were getting impatient.

"Hi, all!" he shouted, as he came in.

"You're late!" scolded Hermione, hugging him.

"Sorry, actually Ginny wanted to come, too, and it took us a long time to make her understand that she couldn't go to Malfoy's engagement," he replied.

Harry and Hermione forgave him and soon the three were sitting down with coffee mugs.

"Hermione had a premonition," Harry told him.

"Really?" Ron's eyes widened. He had always considered premonitions a bad omen, though he was rather in awe of Hermione for having them.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense," Hermione warned him and showed him the paper.

"Yeah..." said Ron, looking at it in awe. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"Herms, do you think the guy could be Draco?" asked Harry.

"I thought of that, but I'm not sure," she replied. "I can't really remember his face too clearly."

"Moaning Myrtle! You don't think it's a premonition about..." Ron exclaimed.

Harry shot him a warning look, but Hermione was surprisingly calm. "No, Ron, I don't think it's a premonition or symbol for our future," she said. "And please don't use that expression. It's rude."

"What, moaning Myrtle?" he asked. "But it's so apt!"

"That might be so, but it's mean," she replied.

Ron didn't say anything and look sulky. Harry sighed. The two could never meet for more than ten minutes without offending each other and yet they were the closest friends.

"Anyway," Harry broke the silence. "I was thinking we could go to Saffron and Fuchsia for lunch and some browsing."

"Saffron and Fuchsia?" asked Ron. "You mean that dim café that positively reeks of Trelawny?"

"It doesn't reek of Professor Trelawny..." Harry said half-heartedly.

"It bloody well does!" ejaculated Ron. "All that incense and dim lighting and the weird crowd that goes there...phew!"

"Well, it's a rather quaint little place," noted Hermione. "And the food is good. I say it's a good idea."

"Shall we, then?" Harry got up, offering her his arm.

"But...wait...Harry! Hermione!" Ron ran after them.

----------------

Half an hour later, the trio were sitting in the café. Saffron and Fuchsia was a highly incensed place with very dim lighting and it did entertain a rather peculiar clientele, but it was an interesting place with new themes each month. The month's theme was the future, so strange metallic orbs seemingly appeared from everywhere and a huge kaleidoscope of futuristic colours and designs could be seen. There was even a fortune-teller, a Madam Pheroza, who was apparently very famed in the northern part of the country.

"Isn't this khow suey delicious?" asked Hermione, taking a second helping of the noodles and meat.

"Yeah, absolutely," replied Harry.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. His eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. "Look! There's Tubble!"

"Where?" they asked simultaneously. Ron pointed towards Madame Pheroza and they looked.

Sure enough, the meek figure sitting in front of the fortune-teller with a concerned expression on his face was Tubble MacNoughthy.

"What's he doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I'd like to know!" exclaimed Harry. "Hanging about a public place!"

"This is so irresponsible of him!" cried Hermione.

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows," mused Ron.

"Well, I don't think Tubble would do this without his knowledge..." said Harry uncertainly.

"Should we find out?" asked Ron.

Harry was hesitant, but Hermione said, "Yeah, let's go. This is too much. We deserve to know what's going on."

The three got up and made their way to the fortune-teller's 'booth'; it really was just a table and two large cushions surrounded on three sides by sequinned curtains. Tubble was just getting up to leave when the three reached. He saw them and gave a startled backward lurch.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Tubble," said Harry.

Tubble looked bewilderedly at each of them. He was obviously at a loss for words.

"Would you like to sit down?" Hermione asked him.

He gulped, but agreed. They went back to the trio's table, on which half-eaten plates of khow suey remained.

"Would you like to eat something?" Hermione asked him.

"No...no thanks," he replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, Tubble..." Harry began, but Ron interrupted him, "Let's get to the point: what are you doing here?"

"Er...well...you see..." he stuttered.

"Come on, Tubble, no excuses," Hermione said. "We want to know what's going on."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose it's no use hiding it from you now." He looked at them with bright black eyes. "The prophecy is being fulfilled."

"What prophecy?" asked Harry.

"Oh dear, Dumbledore hasn't told you," he said with a worried expression. "I really don't know if I should..."

"Oh, come on!" Hermione cried. "You know we have a right to know!"

"You do..." he trailed off. "All right. Well, after the Dark Lord was defeated, a prophecy was made about the future. It stated that a new power would soon threaten the world, a power much greater and much more terrible than the Dark Lord. It would wreck havoc and chaos everywhere, destroying lives and causing mayhem. This power would far surpass the horror of the previous, yet it would arise to avenge the destruction of the previous. It would be impossible to overcome at its peak."

The three listened in silence.

"But it could be overcome in the beginning," Tubble continued. "It could be overcome in its early days, through fierce determination, unfailing unity and sheer courage. It would be difficult even then to destroy it, but it would be possible. However, for this destruction, a great sacrifice would be necessary."

"Sacrifice?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes, a sacrifice," replied Tubble. "It is not known what kind of sacrifice would be needed, but it would be something very great and important."

"Are we the ones meant to fight the power?" asked Harry.

"I do not know," replied Tubble. "It will be a team of four people, out of which one will be from the side of the enemy. He will be someone who will be one of the most valuable members of the team; someone who has knowledge to lead them straight to the force and power to betray them all."

"How can they trust such a person?" asked Ron.

"That is not known," said Tubble. "But it is known that if they work together in complete unity and cooperation and the sacrifice is made, the power can be destroyed."

The trio said nothing, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I have to go now," said Tubble, getting up to leave, but the three stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ron said, setting him down. "You haven't told us everything."

"What more can I tell?" cried Tubble. "The prophecy is proving true. An evil force is arising; you know of it."

"The death-eaters in Scotland?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, the death-eaters," replied Tubble. "Dumbledore thinks they are gaining a lot of power and growing too strong. He believes they are the new power that, at their peak, will be worse than the Dark Lord."

"Is that why he called you out of hiding?" asked Harry.

Tubble sighed. "Yes, it is. He thought I might be able to help him, but so far I know nothing. Their minds have formed a barrier against me."

"Then what?" cried Hermione.

"We are trying to find a way...hopefully, we will."

"Why weren't we told?" asked Ron.

"That I do not know," said Tubble truthfully. "Dumbledore'll have his own reasons. You'll have to ask him."

"I think we will," said Harry, thoughtfully. "Thanks, Tubble."

"Can I go?" he looked relieved. Ron said yes and he left.

"So?" said Hermione, as the three sat down to ponder the new information. There was a thrill in the air and a rush of adrenaline ran through her veins. It was time to battle again.


	18. Prologue to Adventure

A/N - Aloha, everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry! Not only for being shockingly late, but for ever threatening to stop writing this story! I realised after I put up that notice and everyone beseeched me not to stop that it was very wrong of me; I mean, I can't just leave the story hanging in the air! So, I'm sorry, and I will definitely finish the story. I can't promise quick updates, but, fear not, they will be there. I've been meaning to do this for such a long time, but, what with exams and all sorts of other obligations, I just haven't had the time.

This chappie isn't too exciting, but the next one will be, I promise. So, come back to me, my faithful reviewers - I will not let you down again! Hehe. Go ahead - enjoy!

** Chapter 18 – Prologue to Adventure**

'**_An Exotic Engagement: The Malfoys Do It With Class_**

_For all those who are not attending the most awaited social event of the year, you are truly missing out on something. The Malfoys are sparing no expense for their son, Draco's, engagement tonight and it promises to surpass all expectations. With decorations being flown in from France, Italy and Spain, the famous Malfoy ballroom is being decked up to resemble a modern castle…'_

Draco put away the newspaper. Forty thousand galleons…forty thousand! He hoped Hermione hadn't read that piece; she wouldn't approve of such extravagance. Personally, Draco didn't either, but, of course, nothing was in his hands. And he had made himself virtually inaccessible to discuss any details of the wedding with his family, giving neutral replies to all their queries and showing a complete lack of interest even in matters directly concerning himself, like his clothes. His mother had brushed his indifference aside as pre-wedding jitters, but his father suspected something more. Draco sighed. It always surprised and annoyed him how well his father knew him.

"Draco?" an anxious female voice broke his train of thought.

He turned around to see his mother rushing into his room. For a moment, he was seriously worried, because she looked so nervous, and he asked, gently, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" she wrung her hands in despair. "The caterers aren't ready yet and the wizard who was supposed to bewitch the ballroom ceiling has said he can't make it and the statues are all mixed up…"

"Mother," Draco's face was hard and his voice stern. "It's not the end of the world."

"What do you mean, Draco?" she cried. "It's worse! Think of all the people who are coming and what their expectations are…besides, don't you - don't you care?"

He was sorely tempted to say 'no', but he replied, in a calm voice, "Of course I care about my engagement. I'm just not too good with these things, you know."

She looked relieved and smiled. "Of course. Of course you aren't…I'll go talk to your father…don't know why I came to you."

With that she turned and left, leaving Draco to his own reflections. He stared out his window at the cold mist that was slowly covering the world and noted that it was not a good day for an engagement. His mother would take it as a bad sign, he knew, but he didn't think things could get any worse than they already were. How wrong he was, he was not to know until much later.

Meanwhile, at Saffron and Fuchsia, the trio were at work making sense of all that Tubble had told them.

"I think we should speak to Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Or Professor McGonnagall at least.

"They didn't want us to know," said Harry, dryly. "It would be useless speaking to them."

"Harry, they must have…"

"Had their reasons, I know," he replied. "But they always do and we always find out and we always get through it."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. It was true enough. Ron looked grim.

"I wish they would trust us," Harry continued.

Here, Hermione could argue. "It's not that they don't trust us, Harry, but they don't want to constantly burden us with huge problems. Maybe they think we've had enough," she added, gently.

"But isn't it clear to them that this is our destiny? This is what we were born for! We can never have enough!"

She sighed. "That maybe so, but you can't blame them for caring about us."

He looked unconvinced.

"I'm sure they would have told us eventually."

Harry didn't say anything and Hermione gave up. This was something only Dumbledore could explain to him.

Ron, who had been unusually quiet, then spoke up, "Hermione's right. I think we should talk to them."

"Yes, we must," she grabbed the opportunity. "Do we have time right now?" She glanced at her watch. "It's one-thirty. The engagement starts at six and I think we can just about manage it."

She got up to leave and Ron followed suit, but Harry was still sitting with a sulky expression on his face. "C'mon, Harry," Ron called and finally he got up. Hermione left some money at the counter and they went out.

Diagon Alley was very crowded, even for a Saturday, and it took them some time to get to Harry's apartment. It was already quarter to two and Hermione was getting frantic.

At length they were all ready. They took their places in Harry's living room and were just about to leave, when, in a flash of red, Laetitia appeared.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Darling, are you going somewhere?"

She looked around and blushed. Clearly, she had forgotten that he had company.

"Yeah, Laetitia, I'm sorry," said Harry, moving closer to her. "We just ran into Tubble at Saffron and Fuschia and we really need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore?" her eyes widened. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…no…we don't know," Harry replied. "I'm sorry, Lee, but I might not be back in time to pick you up for the engagement."

"Oh," she looked disappointed. "Well…that's all right. I'll come on my own."

She managed to smile, but Harry saw through it. He was with her in two strides and, putting his arms around her, kissed her on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Laetitia smiled again, this time from pleasure. She nodded and Harry went back to the waiting duo. He flashed Laetitia a smile and the three were off.

Draco, meanwhile, was having a hard time finding a solitary corner in the huge mansion he called home. Every room was taken over and everyone was busy with preparations. No one took the slightest notice of him, the bridegroom – the star of the evening. Draco almost laughed at the sheer irony of it. Finally, he let himself out of the house through a little-known door at the back, and found himself in the open air and freedom of the lawns.

Draco wandered around the sprawling greens, lost in his thoughts and reflections. Soon, he found himself at the gate of a little garden that was somewhat crookedly fenced off from the rest of the lawns. There was a small sign that said, in flashing red letters, 'Draco's Garden – KEEP OFF!' Draco let himself in, breaking the flimsy lock with a wave of his wand. The garden wasn't very large, but it had obviously been tended to very carefully. Bright flowers sprang from the grass and huge willows and oaks stood magnificent upon the ground. Draco remembered planting each and every seed with such passion, such care…the garden had been the joy of his life until he had gone to Hogwarts and begun the long and painful career of fulfilling his parents' dreams. Like everything else, it had gotten neglected and fallen into a state of decay, until the gardener had obtained a thirteen-year-old Draco's permission to look after it and bring it back to life. Draco clenched his fists; _he_ should have looked after it…_he_ should have tended it. Instead, he had forgotten it.

It seemed to Draco many hours before he finally left the garden. When he did, he had somewhat resolved the tangle that had been his mind and was prepared for what he had to do.

Two hours previously, Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived at Hogwarts only to find Dumbledore out.

"Out!" spat Harry. "What do you mean he's out?"

The house-elf who had been regarding him with misgiving, replied with great dignity, "The Head does not inform me of his whereabouts. He is not answerable to me or to _anyone else_," he added.

"Where's Professor McGonnagall then?" persisted Harry.

"Professor McGonnagall is currently engaged in some important work and she wished me to inform any visitors that she is _not to be disturbed_," replied the elf, with increasing dignity and indignation.

"Do you know who I am, elf?" demanded Harry, but Hermione interrupted him, "To be sure, she doesn't wish to be disturbed, but what we have to say to her is of an extremely important nature," she said. "She would like to know about it."

The elf surveyed Hermione critically. Apparently, it could not make up its mind whether this witch was to be trusted or not. Hermione saw it and played her card, "I am Hermione Granger, founder of S.P.A.W. Perhaps you have heard of it?" seeing the elf's eyes widen with dawning respect, Hermione continued, "S.P.A.W. will be sponsoring a campaign for S.P.E.W. and we will require several house-elves to perform various jobs in the campaign. We would be honoured if you would consent to join us."

The elf blushed and stammered something that might be taken for a 'yes'.

Hermione smiled. "Now, Professor McGonnagall…?"

"Yes…yes…of course," the elf replied. "I am sure such persons as yourself are not included in the general terming of 'visitors'. Perhaps the Professor wasn't expecting you…?"

"Oh no," replied Hermione. "You see, we have just received information that it is vital for us to convey to her immediately."

"Of course, of course," said the elf and ushered them towards Professor McGonnagall's study.

The elf, losing courage at the last moment, stopped in front of the door and turned to Hermione. "Perhaps if you knocked…?" it pleaded.

"Oh, of course," she replied. "I don't believe we will require your services any longer."

The elf looked relieved, bowed and left. Hermione turned to the other two. "Well? Shall we?"

Ron looked at her in frank admiration. "Hermione, the way you handled that elf…"

"All you need to do is give them some respect," she dismissed it. "Now, shall we go in?"

Harry nodded and came forward. He rapped smartly on the door two times. After a brief pause, a familiar voice called, "Who is it?"

Ron looked a little nervous, but Harry replied with determination, "It's us, Professor McGonnagall – Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Harry?" the voice sounded surprised. "Well, come in."

The door opened to reveal the Professor's large, organised study. It was crammed with books and ornaments of all kinds, but they were all meticulously in their places. Professor McGonnagall sat at her desk with a quill in her hand, looking weary. Her face bore evidence of all she had gone through in the past few years. Few people had realised how old she was, but now it was clear that her youth was way behind her.

"Well?" she demanded of the three. Her face might look old, but she was as sharp and formidable as ever.

Something in that gaze made Harry uncomfortable. Hermione took the reins. "Professor, we ran into Tubble today."

The Professor's eyebrows shot up. "And?"

"Erm…well…he told us…things," finished Hermione lamely.

"And?"

Suddenly coming to Professor McGonnagall and demanding an explanation of her didn't seem quite so easy to any of the trio. However, since they had come so far, Harry continued, "He told us about the prophecy."

"The prophecy?" the Professor's expression was undeterminable. "And?"

Again Harry shrank. "Well…we were just wondering…"

"Why weren't we told?" it was Ron who rescued him.

Professor McGonnagall was silent for a full minute. Finally, she sighed and surveyed the three through her glasses. "That is something you will have to learn from Professor Dumbledore. I cannot answer for him."

"But he's not here," protested Harry.

"Then you will have to wait," replied the Professor. "However, since you do know about the prophecy now, I may as well tell you where we stand."

Since they hadn't been asked to sit, the three stood to attention.

"It is, indeed, true that the prophecy is being fulfilled," said the Professor. "The death-eaters in Scotland are coming to power and, if we are to stop them, we must do it now."

"Of course we have to stop them," said Hermione. "What must we do?"

Professor McGonnagall sighed again. "Professor Dumbledore has not told me yet. He is still deciding on the best plan of action," she replied. "For now, there is not much you can do. We must wait for the Professor to issue his orders."

"But there must be something we can do!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, for now, you can attend the Malfoy engagement," said the Professor. "Find out what you can over there; it may be crucial."

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione remained silent.

"It is three-thirty now, so you'd best be going," said Professor McGonnagall. "I have a lot of work to do. I will inform you when Professor Dumbledore has told me what we are to do."

The three turned to leave, when the Professor said, "Oh Hermione…I'd like a word with you, please."

Harry and Ron looked surprised, but went out of the study. Hermione turned back and took a chair with apprehension.

"Hermione, my dear, why do you look so blue?" asked Professor McGonnagall.

Hermione sat still, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure she wanted Professor McGonnagall to know about her and Draco.

"Remember, all of us at Hogwarts are always willing to help you out."

Hermione looked at her gratefully, but said nothing again.

"You are a very extraordinary witch, Hermione," the Professor said. "And you were not born to lead an ordinary life. You are one of those few people who have the power and the courage to make a difference, to do something great. You have greatness in you, my child."

The Professor paused and looked at Hermione. "With greatness, you have always been told, come courage, danger and sacrifice. But you must know also that, with greatness, comes love. Compassion, wisdom, hope…these are not things to be disregarded; they are the greatest gifts anyone can possess. With them, you have everything. Without them, you have nothing."

Hermione looked at the Professor and she nodded in an understanding way. "I know that life isn't always easy; choices are difficult. But trust your heart, Hermione. It will never lead you the wrong way."

The Professor picked up the sheet of parchment she had been writing on before the trio had invaded her study. "That is all I have to say. Also, you may have to go to Scotland. Professor Dumbledore hasn't said so yet, but I have a fair idea it is what we might have to do."

Hermione nodded and got up to leave. She said, "Thank you, Professor McGonnagall. I…I'll remember."

The Professor nodded and Hermione left. She found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," she replied. "Professor McGonnagall thinks we may have to go to Scotland."

"I thought so," said Harry. "What should we do now?"

Hermione looked at her watch. It was almost four.

"We should probably go back and get ready for the party," she replied. "Harry, you can pick up Laetitia."

He nodded and, once again, the three appeared in Harry's living room and dispersed to various rooms to change.

In her room, Hermione was thinking over her interview with Professor McGonnagall. She was certain the Professor either knew or suspected what was going on; though how she did, Hermione couldn't say. As she put on her gown, Hermione tried to recall the Professor's words in the context of Draco's engagement. How could Hermione follow her heart? Her heart would lead her to do something outrageous, like run away with Draco, and she couldn't possibly do that. She kept pondering it and couldn't come to any logical conclusion. Finally, she let it be and surveyed herself in the mirror.

Today, whatever else might happen, Draco would certainly eat his heart out. If nothing else, Hermione was determined to look nice. She had set off her good looks to the best advantage and the result was exquisite. The deep red of her gown was perfect with her brown eyes and chestnut curls, which were swept up, with just a few wavy strands framing her face. At her throat was a cluster of diamonds and similar drops adorned her ears. Her lips were reddish-pink and there was a faint flush of rouge on her cheeks. Hermione smiled in spite of herself at the vision she created. Satisfied, she picked up her clutch and left the room.

She found Ron waiting for her, Harry having left early to pick up Laetitia. Ron gaped when he saw her.

"Hermione…" he gasped. "You actually look pretty!"

Hermione laughed, ignoring this compliment-insult, and took his arm.

"Let's go."


	19. Decision

A/N - Yes, I know, I always apologise for taking such a LOOONG time to update, but, what to do? Circumstances prevent me from being an author full-time and, believe me, it's harder on me than on you.

A lot has happened since I last updated; the most important, the release of the Half-Blood Prince. I thought it was a good book (but I'm still kind of deciding, though I finished it on the 17th), but very sad. The events that take place in my story may not fit with those in HBP, though I will make amendments wherever possible, but please bear with me regarding this.

This chapter is the climax of the story and I sat and wrote it in one sitting. Please do review to tell me what you think of it and I'll try to be faster next time. Enjoy!

----------------

**Chapter 19 – Decision**

As Hermione walked into the Malfoys' gigantic mansion greeted by a frigid Narcissa Malfoy, she gazed with awe at the magnificent decorations adorning its ancient walls. She had her arm in Ron's, and Harry and Laetitia walked just a little behind them. The hallway was lit by oil lamps and the floor was covered by a red carpet – one of the few non-medieval touches. A huge banner stated in sleek, compressed letters, 'The Betrothal of the Most Honourable the Marquis of Sleverthen Draco Malfoy with Her Ladyship Marissa Beaumont'. At first Hermione was surprised, but then she remembered that people like the Malfoys and the Beaumonts formed the aristocracy of the wizarding world, though their titles were not of as much importance as their pure blood and power.

It was a quarter past six and the hallway and ballroom were packed with guests. Indeed, the entire aristocracy or, as Ron darkly phrased it, "all the bad blood" of the wizarding world was present. The ballroom was certainly the centerpiece of the mansion, with its stoned walls, glowing lamps, wooden furniture and dais for special guests. Yet, despite the magical glow emanating from the lamps, the room was very dark; rather like a dungeon, thought Hermione. The guests were being offered refreshments in wooden bowls and glasses. Hermione recklessly tried a glass of a flaming red liquid and immediately collapsed into a coughing fit. She noticed that she, Harry, Ron and Laetitia were being eyed coldly wherever they went and generating a lot of surprised, sometimes whispered, more often loud, conversation. She grinned to herself.

Harry and Ron kept exclaiming when they spotted any famously dark wizards, most of whom were missing or presumed dead. "Gosh, that's Francis Ledgerweed! I thought he died years ago!" or "Ron, look, it's Newert Rauwel; the Order's been looking for him for ages!" were becoming quite commonplace exclamations. The trio were making lots of mental notes of information for Dumbledore and even Laetitia tried to help, by pointing out shady characters and screwing up her eyes trying to memorise a face.

-----------------

While the four were busy with work for the Order, Draco Malfoy stood at an indoor terrace and gazed at the face he had grown to adore. She looked so beautiful…how was he supposed to do this when there she was standing looking so exquisite and innocent? Draco sighed. For the billionth time, he wished he wasn't himself.

It wasn't all bad, though, he though, as a slow twisted smile spread across his face. After all, he had invited them, hadn't he? They were bound to obtain a lot of information for the Order while they were there and Draco hoped against hope that they would use it to destroy his father's latest plans. If they didn't…well then he would just have to give them a leg up.

A servant came with a glass of firewhiskey. "You asked for the whiskey, sir?" he asked tentatively.

"You may hope I did," he replied and took the glass, disposing of its contents at one go. The servant looked scared and scurried down the stairs.

Draco fixed his gaze once again on the trio, who were slowly making their way through the crowd. Who was that red-head with Potter? Ah, he had heard about Potter's little girlfriend. Draco looked at her face intently. She was pretty enough, but looked too much like a doll. Draco's tastes ran more towards expression than perfection. And Weasley? So he hadn't found himself a girlfriend, that's why he was escorting Hermione. Draco wondered if Hermione had told her boyfriend about the whole affair. Maybe she hadn't gotten the opportunity yet. Maybe she felt it wasn't important enough to mention…

No. Draco didn't doubt her feelings for a moment. He didn't doubt his either. That was the problem.

--------------

Half an hour into the party and Hermione was already bored. The room was overcrowded and there was still no sign of Draco. Marissa had appeared to graciously greet her guests, though there was a presence of politeness and an absence of cordiality in her greeting for Hermione and the rest. She did look very nice in an ice-blue gown, with a darker sash round it, but Harry, Ron and Laetitia assured Hermione there was no question as to who was the prettier.

They had certainly gotten a lot of information; aside from spotting dark wizards, the trio had also overhead bits of conversations and gathered that the Death Eaters were planning a major attack on a famous wizarding church within the next fortnight. Also, that one of their members was missing and it was speculated that he had run away of choice. It was vital for the other Death Eaters to find him immediately, because he knew too much. Hermione's blood ran cold when she thought of his fate on capture.

Finally, after an hour, Draco made his appearance. His father looked a little – was it possible? – relieved, when he finally arrived.

Draco was attired in the traditional grey dress robes of the Malfoy family and they suited him very well. He appeared cool and composed, but Hermione could detect a great deal of reserve in his manner. He appeared to save greeting the trio and Laetitia for the end, for he made a circle right across the room and greeted everyone before he reached them.

"Harry, Ron…" he began. His gaze fell on Laetitia and he inquired, "And this must be the lovely Laetitia Farshawe; I've met your father occasion, Miss Farshawe."

Hermione was torn between irritation at his ignorance of her and surprise at his acquaintance with Mr Farshawe.

Laetitia smiled and replied, "Yes, Mr Malfoy. My father said good things about you."

Draco bowed, but said nothing in response. He turned, hesitating slightly, toward Hermione.

"Hermione," he said in a heavy voice. "You look beautiful."

Hermione managed to smile, though she felt a familiar constriction in her throat. She raised her hand to him and he held it tightly before brushing it with his lips. A tingling sensation permeated her body.

"The-the house looks…" she stammered.

"Garish?" grinned Draco. "You know my parents…" he tapered off.

Hermione felt despair piercing her heart. This wasn't what she wanted; this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

The band started strumming a lovely waltz and Draco held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione inserted her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.

They took their places on the floor; her hand in his, his other hand on her waist. As they moved with the music, Hermione realized the impropriety of it all and noticed the shocked glances of the guests. She looked up at Draco and said, "Draco, we can't…all these people…"

"None of them is going to stop me from dancing with you here, right now."

"But Marissa…"

"She should know that my heart has always belonged to another."

Hermione said nothing, not trusting herself to reply. She looked downwards, suddenly feeling like a shy schoolroom miss. But then she looked up, with renewed courage and in that one moment that her eyes met his, she knew that she would never fall in love again; knew that what the two of them shared was so much beyond love; it was a bond that could never be broken. They waltzed around the room, lost in each other, completely oblivious of their surroundings. The song ended and the band tentatively struck up another waltz, but neither of them noticed.

Finally, after a long time, Draco broke the silence.

"Hermione, I can't do this."

The dream faded. She prepared to stop dancing. "I know…I told you…all these people…"

"I'm not talking about the waltzing. I mean I can't marry Marissa."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "But, Draco, I thought you decided it was best to…"

"I was wrong," he replied shortly. "I can't marry someone else knowing that I am destroying your happiness along with mine."

"But Draco…"

"I've always done what my mind tells me is my duty, my obligation, but this time, I just know it's wrong. I have to follow my heart."

Hermione recalled Professor McGonnagall's words and nodded. Draco was right. No good could come of following the mind.

"I'm going to break off the engagement and apologise to all these people for bringing them out here for nothing, but I need your support."

"Of course, Draco. You always have it."

The song ended then and the two stopped waltzing. Instead, Draco took Hermione's hand and walked towards the platform that had been set up for the engagement ceremony. A microphone was there and Draco picked it up. His audience awaited his speech with baited breath and his father wore a furious expression.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," began Draco. "You have all been invited here tonight for the purpose of witnessing my engagement to Marissa Beaumont, the daughter of one of my father's oldest friends. The betrothal between Miss Beaumont and myself is of long standing and I felt myself committed to it. However, circumstances alter one's commitments and they alter one's feelings. I find my own have altered me dramatically and therefore I can no longer feel committed to this betrothal. It is to terminate this engagement that I stand before you now and I wish to thank you all for your presence here tonight and to offer my apologies for any inconveniences or offences. Miss Beaumont," he added. "All I can say to you is, I am sorry. I am very sorry if you have felt yourself committed to me and I wish to assure you that I have every wish for your future happiness. You could not find it with me. We should not suit. Once again, I am sorry."

A silence proceeded this remarkable speech and Hermione looked at Draco, impressed. However, the silence was short-lived and it was broken by a furious cry of "WHAT?" from Miss Beaumont.

She marched onto the platform and held Draco's robes in her clenched fists. "How dare you?" she demanded in a voice shaking anger. "How dare you humiliate me like this? You think that you can calmly stand there and announce that you are no longer 'committed' to me and walk off with this filthy little mudblood and I will just stand there and swallow it? Well, you're wrong, Draco Malfoy. I will not let you humiliate me and my entire family like this."

"Marissa," said Draco, disengaging his robes from her clutches. "First of all, I must ask you not to insult Miss Granger in that vulgar fashion. And secondly, I am sorry. I never intended to humiliate you. But, really, for your happiness and mine, it is better that we part."

"I don't care what you think, Draco, but we are betrothed and we will go through with this betrothal if I have to force you to the altar."

"No, Marissa. I apologized and I meant it. But nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind and that is final."

Marissa was a bit taken aback. She was not used to having her will crossed like this. Luckily for her, her father appeared by her side and added his commands to hers. A large scene followed, where Marissa, Mr Beaumont and Mrs Malfoy alternately hammered Draco. Mrs Malfoy tried both anger and pleading, but to no avail. None of the guests left. They were all completely absorbed in the scene and nothing short of force would induce them to leave the sight of this sensational engagement. Harry, Ron and Laetitia appeared by Hermione's side and supported her through the multiple insults that were flung at her by the outraged in-laws and spoilt daughter.

Finally, Draco got tired of the whole scene and thundered, "This argument is over. I am not going to change my mind and the betrothal is terminated. I apologise to the guests, who are now requested to return to their own homes."

Reluctantly, the guests started to leave, full of the scandal they had just witnessed. Finally, silence prevailed on the assembled group and everyone had a chance to calm down or enlarge their fierce emotions. Stealthily, Mr Malfoy entered the group and looked at Draco, cold fury in his eyes. But Draco was a match for him and an equally cold fury raged in his identical grey eyes.

"So, you have finally shown your true colours, Draco. I am ashamed to think that any Malfoy could do what you have just done."

"And I am ashamed to think that I bear the name of Malfoy," replied Draco coldly.

"Obviously, merely bearing the name does not bring the greatness that is inherent in most Malfoys."

"And I suppose I must be thankful for that."

Mr Malfoy's eyes glinted with anger and he said, "Go. Do not enter this house again. You are not my son. I hereby disclaim all responsibility for you. You may go to your doom."

"It is not my doom that is pending, father."

With that, Draco took Hermione's hand and walked out of the ballroom with her, closely followed by Harry, Ron and Laetitia. They left the mansion and walked out of the majestic gates. The gates shut behind them and bolted.

"This is the last time that I or any of us enters these grounds. The doors are closed forever."


	20. Waves Of The Past

A/N - Woohoo! I'm on a roll! The idea for this chapter has been revolving in my mind for some time, but it took a very concrete shape yesterday and then I just had to write it all down. Actually it's not so much this chapter as the next, but I have to put this one in between. I've got a really neat idea for the title of the next chapter and I'm pretty pleased with it. (smug expression) 

Now, I know I'm probably in no position to say this since I'm such an irregular writer, but I do wish you all would review! It gives me so much more encouragement to write and I really need your feedback. So, please, if I've been naughty about updating, forgive me and say you love me again!

Elfin Maiden, if you don't review soon, I swear I'm going to wring your neck. Don't say I didn't warn you. And I am DEAD SERIOUS.

------------------

**Chapter 20 – Waves Of The Past  
**

The five made their way to Harry's house after leaving the site of the doomed engagement. Silence oppressed the company, save when Harry asked Laetitia if she was cold. Everybody's thoughts were the same, but nobody had the courage to broach the subject. It could wait till they were all snug at Harry's apartment.

Harry opened the front door with a careless wave of his wand and another flick turned on the lights. For a few minutes, everybody was busy getting settled, taking off coats, washing hands and faces. Finally, they all settled down on the bright, comfy sofas in the living room and geared up to discuss the major concern that was weighing on all their minds.

It was Draco who commenced the discussion. "Things have been building up for a long time. They were bound to overflow one of these days. Don't feel sorry for me."

"But Draco, they're your family," began Hermione.

"Hermione, just because you share the same genes with someone doesn't mean they're your family; your family is those people who stand by you when you need them, those who truly care about you," he said. "They were never my family."

"I know your father is somewhat…indifferent, but your mother? Surely she cares about you?"

"She does, but she cares more for tradition and image and the bloodline of the Malfoys," he spoke the last phrase with bitter emphasis. "Maybe some day I will go to her and tell her why I did the things I have done, but for now, I don't want to have anything to do with any of them."

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "About family…"

"And you know they're still supporters of the Dark Side," continued Draco. "They'll do anything for power and for the preservation of pure blood."

"But don't you feel the same?" asked Ron.

"I did," he replied, his face hardening. "Until I saw how ruthless and cruel it was."

The trio looked at each other, wondering what this was about. Laetitia said unexpectedly, "I know, Draco."

He shot her a piercing look, and then his face relaxed.

"Draco, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Hermione anxiously.

He held her hand in his and replied, "I will tell you, when the time is right."

She smiled and relaxed.

"I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "We're supposed to give him all the information we collected tonight."

"What information did you collect?" asked Draco.

"Well, we know that there's going to be an attack on a famous wizarding church in Scotland," replied Harry slowly. "And we know that one of the Death Eaters ran away."

"That was Jordan Weir," he said. "He ran away about a fortnight ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since. They think he might have left the country and gone towards the east. They're still looking for him. He knows too much to be left wandering the world."

"And what about this attack on a church?" asked Ron.

"It's going to take place next Sunday," replied Draco. "They're planning to walk in during the Sunday school sermon."

"Sunday School?" cried Hermione. "With all the little children?"

"They don't care about them."

"This must be stopped!" exclaimed Laetitia, with uncharacteristic vehemence. She got up and turned towards the rest. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to find Professor Dumbledore right now."

"We're all going," said Harry, also getting up. "This is very urgent."

They all gathered together and held hands. With a crack they apparated and appeared in front of the door to the headmaster's study.

Evidently, the professor had company, for voices could be heard; but it appeared that Dumbledore was just dismissing his guests. Harry knocked on the door softly and a weary voice called, "Come in."

The five walked into Dumbledore's office; still familiar after all these years, with its strange, fascinating instruments and the wise, wrinkled face of the professor seated at his plush leather chair. He looked over them thoughtfully as they entered, without surprise. His gaze lingered on Draco and he lifted his eyebrows inquiringly. "Well, Draco?"

Draco stammered a little in front of that piercing gaze and replied, "I-I've decided to formally join the Order."

"That is, indeed, a wonderful thing. I always knew you had greatness in you," said Dumbledore gently. He lifted a black, scarred hand that served as a reminder to all present of the days right before the Battle and those days during which they had believed Dumbledore dead. But he had returned, stronger than ever, not advertising his presence, but guiding Harry into finding his own strength.

"I know you always have, Professor, and I'm sorry if I ever…let you down." Draco cast his head down, ashamed.

"My boy, until you let go of all the goodness within you, until you let go of the power to love, you can never let me down," replied the professor. Hermione felt that, for a tiny moment, he looked at her, but she wasn't sure whether she had imagined it.

"I know, Professor, and I'm determined never to let that happen," said Draco.

"That is very reassuring," replied Dumbledore. "But right now you must tell me all you know about these attacks in Scotland and all that you four have learnt at the engagement tonight. By the by," he added. "Am I to offer you my felicitations, Draco?"

"N-no, sir," Draco blushed. "I-I found that my, er, affections were engaged elsewhere."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he replied gravely, "Yes, it often happens so. However, we will discuss this subject at great length at a more appropriate time. For now, tell me what you know."

Draco and the rest told the professor everything and he nodded. "It is just as I feared. We must dispatch for Scotland immediately. From our information, the Death Eaters are currently situated near a place called Inverness. It would be best for us to prevent them from reaching the church at all."

"But, sir, the prophecy that Tubble told us about…what of that?" asked Harry.

"Well, if the prophecy is, indeed, real and correct, it shall be fulfilled regardless of anything we all do," replied Dumbledore.

"But, sir," persisted Harry. "Why were we not told about it?"

"Many reasons, Harry; many reasons," he sighed. "When the time is right, all is revealed. You are not the only one to suffer from this reality."

"I don't understand…"

"Well, there are other people in this room from whom certain facts have been concealed that they would have considered very important, indeed," Dumbledore looked at Draco, who appeared perplexed. "But before I reveal those facts, I believe Draco must reveal what he has concealed from you all."

"Sir?" frowned Draco.

"There was a certain letter you found two years ago," said Dumbledore, toying with something suspiciously like a snow globe. "I know it will be painful for you to relate, but as you shall presently find out, it is necessary for all present here to be in possession of the full facts."

Draco's face had hardened and fury mingled with sorrow was writ in his eyes.

"I know that you did not wish to ever speak of it again," said the professor gently. "But you must, Draco. Nobody outside this room need ever know."

Draco straightened up and took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for the ordeal. "I do not see of what use it is now, but they are my friends and they have a right to know," he said. His voice was dispassionate, as if he had numbed himself to the pain. "Two years ago, a letter addressed to 'Mr Malfoy' came into my hands. The handwriting was unfamiliar and slightly disoriented, so the servants delivered it to me, believing it to be from one of my friends. It wasn't," here, his voice hardened and a bitter edge sounded in every syllable. "It was from a lady who addressed herself as Amira Zaara Sharaazi. It was the last letter she wrote before dying and it was meant for my father."

The four listened in silence.

"I was about to deliver it to my father, when I caught site of the words 'our daughter'," continued Draco in the same bitter voice. "I couldn't put it down then. The princess, for that is what she was, wrote to my father to censure him for the pain he had caused her, the despair, the agony…she wrote that she was ill and was going to die, but she had already died the day my father took away her child from her and sent it to its end. It was a very passionate letter and I later found out that the princess was not quite in her senses when she wrote it, but I did not know it then. I went to my father and demanded an explanation of him."

The silence was now that of the single held breath of four people. Dumbledore was still fiddling with the snow globe and regarding it thoughtfully.

"I got an explanation, but it would have been better if I hadn't," Draco laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. "The princess was the mother of my half-sister. My father did not know when he met her that she was a muggle or that she was an escaped Arabian princess. She knew magic and she captivated him with her beauty and charm. But after their daughter was born, she revealed her true identity to him. Horrified to realize that he had fathered a half-muggle child, my father confessed his sins to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort ordered the destruction of the child as penance for my father. He complied."

All four were looking at him with horrified expressions, their eyes wide open. Hermione squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers gratefully.

"That is about all," he finished. "The child was killed and the princess went hysterical with grief. As I said before, she died very soon after writing that letter."

Dumbledore put the globe down and looked at Draco. "That is the version of the story that you know, Draco."

"It is the truth," said Draco harshly. "There is no other version. My father's character cannot be redeemed."

"That is true; it cannot," replied the professor. "But perhaps all hope is not lost."

The five looked at him, perplexed. A clock stuck midnight.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, getting up. "It is time."

He walked to a bookcase and tapped it with his wand. The bookcase lifted a little out of the wand and slid to the side, revealing an empty space. To the astonishment of all, a tall, veiled figure appeared in that empty space and walked out gracefully into the office.

"Welcome," bowed Dumbledore. He turned to the astonished five. "I present to you Her Royal Highness Amira Shahrazad Sharaazi-Malfoy."

The veil dropped and a dark, beautiful face looked out at the incredulous five. She found Draco and her great big eyes rested on his face.

"My brother," she smiled. "I have been waiting to meet you."


End file.
